Qu'auraisje été si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé?
by chance-a-4-feuille
Summary: Sara arrive de Beaubâtons.Elle doit rentrer à Poudlard pour sa septième année mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Un garçon de sa maison lui semble étrangement familier. Et s'ils possédaient tous deux, un souvenir commun et un bien qui appartient à l'autre
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou,**

**Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire, bien que deux soient encore en cours. Je ne les oublie pas, je tiens vraiment à les finir mais je les ai mise de côté depuis un petit moment déjà (peut-être pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs... :s ) par manque d'inspiration.**

**J'ai écrit cette histoire pour Sara qui est fan de ce personnage et qui apparaît dans cette fic en compagnon de Drago.**

**Pairing: Drago/OC**

**Rating: k+**

**Et encore une fois, seul le personnage de Sara n'appartient pas à J.. Seule l'histoire est de mon invention.**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Si Sara avait su, ce jour-là, qu'une personne allait changer sa vie, elle n'aurait sûrement pas haï son nom durant toutes ces années.

* * *

><p>Ce jour là, la petite fille sortait de l'école. Elle avait huit ans et juste quelques jours. Sa mère lui avait donné de l'argent pour s'acheter l'ours blanc en peluche qu'elle convoitait depuis longtemps. Elle se pressait dans les rues pour acheter son futur compagnon de rêve. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que quelqu'un remplace sa peluche dans les méandres de ses rêves.<p>

Ses yeux pétillaient d'envie lorsqu'elle arriva dans la vitrine du magasin. C'était un jour merveilleux pour Sara. Elle avait attendu deux mois pour obtenir ce cadeau et elle se trouvait là devant lui. Il lui tendait les bras. Sa couleur immaculée reflétait toute l'innocence de Sara. C'est en souriant qu'elle entra dans la boutique et en riant aux éclats qu'elle en ressortit, son nouveau nounours serré dans ses bras. Elle stoppa cependant son rire lorsqu'elle aperçut le garçon qui la fixait du trottoir d'en face. Il était étrangement beau mais Sara, malgré son jeune âge, comprenait que ce garçon n'était pas comme elle. Jamais, dans les yeux de ses amis, elle n'avait vu une si profonde tristesse. Elle se demandait comment il parvenait à retenir ses larmes. Instinctivement, comme pour se protéger de ce malheur, elle resserra l'étreinte avec son ours. Ce geste fit frissonner le garçon qui se rapprocha de Sara. La réduction de la distance entre eux permit à la petite fille de mieux distinguer ses traits. Ces cheveux étaient blonds presque blancs, un total contraste avec les cheveux bruns de Sara. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris glacial.

La naïveté enfantine de Sara fut vite remplacée par une peur profonde qui lui serra le cœur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule et tellement minuscule dans ce monde. Elle se serait enfui si l'étrange garçon ne s'était as encore approché d'elle. Elle se pétrifia, attendant avec anxiété ce qui allait se produire. Il était bien trop proche maintenant, et l'angoisse beaucoup trop présente chez Sara. Il tendit le bras vers elle et effleura sa main. Sara s'en fut en courant mais chuta quelques mètres plus loin. Le garçon, qui l'avait suivi, se précipita vers elle et attrapa la peluche qui gisait sur le sol. Il toucha le genou ensanglanté de la petite en le récupérant ce qui fit gémir de douleur Sara. Surpris, le jeune garçon tomba à la renverse. Il se releva cependant plus vite que Sara et disparut au bout de la rue. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de le suivre mais elle finit par se perdre elle-même, au plein cœur de la ville. Elle se mit à pleurer, paniquée. Le garçon avait totalement disparu. Ne sachant que faire, elle s'assit sur le bord du trottoir et reposa son front contre ses genoux. Elle aperçut alors un objet brillant de l'autre côté de la route. Elle s'approcha et ramasse la gourmette. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir écrit, en vert sur la plaque d'argent, Drago.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Je sais c'est très court mais c'est juste pour mettre l'histoire en place. Le prochain chapitre se rapprochera plus de Poudlard que celui-ci.<strong>

**Je quémande une nouvelle fois des reviews, juste parce que ça fait plaisir, que c'est encourageant et que ça aide à s'améliorer. :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

**Voilà, comme promis voilà la suite! Merci aux reviewers qui m'encouragent à continuer même s'ils sont peu nombreux. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira aussi. Encore une fois, ce chapitre est assez court mais je préfère le découper de cette manière. Dites-moi si vous préférez des chapitres plus longs.**

* * *

><p>Sara se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait encore rêvé de ce souvenir qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis son enfance. Heureusement que sa maîtresse était passée par là, sinon Sara se demandait ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle.<p>

Désormais, elle avait 17 ans et rentrait à Poudlard pour sa première et dernière année. Poudlard était une école de sorcellerie très réputée. De son côté, Sara suivait des cours de magie depuis ses onze ans, mais malgré ses préférences, ses parents l'avaient envoyée à Beaubâtons, en France. Elle avait passé six années là-bas mais, malgré une bonne intégration dans son école, elle ne s'y sentait pas réellement à l'aise. Il ya avait beaucoup de vélanes dans son école, et, bien que très jolie, elle ne parvenait pas à s'intégrer à ce groupe qui ne souhaitait pas se mélanger. Elle s'était tout de même fait un petit groupe d'ami de la même année qu'elle. Puis, Voldemort est revenu parmi les vivants et a continué la guerre qu'il avait laissée interrompue lors de sa disparition. Cette guerre avait, jusqu'à là, touché beaucoup l'Angleterre, mais la France était épargnée. Ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Pour cette raison, ces parents avaient finalement décidé de la renvoyer à Poudlard, l'école de Dumbledore. Elle allait donc enfin dans cette école où elle souhaitait aller depuis très longtemps. Ce qui n'était pas prévu cependant, c'était a mort du directeur à la fin de l'année passée. Pour ses parents, c'était l'apparition de nouveaux doutes et d'une crainte certaine. Pour Sara, ça ne changeait rien. Certes, certains de ses camarades allaient lui manquer mais elle avait tellement rêvé d'entrer dans cette école.

* * *

><p>« Maman, mon réveil n'a pas sonné ! Je suis catastrophiquement en retard ! »<p>

Sa mère se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était toujours en retard. Sara s'habilla après s'être rapidement lavé puis elle descendit sa valise à la cuisine, empocha deux grany à la pomme pour le voyage, embrassa sa mère et monta dans la voiture. Son père l'attendait depuis cinq minutes et se réjouit de voir que sa fille avait moins traînée que d'habitude. Il la conduisit à la gare de Londres et s'arrêta devant le quai 9 ¾. Il n'était pas sorcier et ne pouvait donc pas la traverser mais il lui fit ses dernières recommandations.

« Tu nous écriras Sara, ne fais pas de bêtises. Fais attention aux garçons, je ne veux pas que tu ais de petits amis, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'il y ait un quelque conque débordement avec l'un eux ! C'est compris ?

Sara acquiesça sans grande conviction et serra son père dans ses bras avant de traverser la barrière.

-Ah, ça fait du bien la liberté ! »

Elle observa attentivement la gare. Il y avait un cafouillage monstre. Les parents embrassaient une dernière fois leurs enfants, les plus grands étaient pressés de partir et se bousculaient pour monter dans le train. Il y avait une file de chariot à bagages vide vers l'avant et un homme se chargeait de les pousser pour que les élèves puissent monter dans le train. Sara détourna son regard. Elle suivit un groupe de filles pour monter dans le train et commença à vagabonder dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un compartiment vide. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi les élèves se bousculaient pour monter. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le train s'ébranla dans un bruit sourd et pris rapidement de la vitesse. Sara regardait le paysage défilé en fredonnant une chanson. Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à s'ennuyer et pris un livre dans sa valise. Elle se retourna et fit face à trois garçons qui venaient de pénétrer dans son compartiment. Deux d'entre eux paraissaient totalement stupide. Il y en avait un grand qui la toisait et un petit plutôt rondouillet qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne prit pas la peine de les détailler du regard et se concentra vers le troisième. Elle eu un choc en le voyant. Elle se revit petite, sortant d'un magasin avec un ours en peluche. Il ressemblait tellement à ce garçon qui le lui avait volé. Il avait les mêmes cheveux presque blancs, les mêmes yeux bleus-gris. Ses traits s'étaient affinés mais pourtant Sara était sûre de le reconnaître. Du côté du garçon, même s'il s'en était rendu compte, n'avait pas semblé troublé le moins du monde. Peut-être se trompait-elle après tout ?

« Tu es dans notre compartiment, les premières années ne sont pas acceptées. Allez sors d'ici dépêche toi !

Sara le regarda sans broncher. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

-Tu apprendras que je ne suis absolument pas en première année, alors peut-être comprends-tu le mot respect. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me bouger pour tes beaux yeux ?

Le garçon ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le provoque car il plissa les yeux de colère et Sara sentit qu'il se retenait de la faire sortir par la force.

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour mes beaux yeux, tu pourrais au moins le faire pour que j'amoche davantage ton visage. »

Sara faillit s'étouffer devant la grossièreté de l'adolescent, mais elle s'assit sur la banquette et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre sans plus faire attention aux trois autres. Elle connaissait son niveau en magie et serait capable de se défendre s'il en venait aux mains. Le blond sortit sa baguette mais elle fut plus rapide et le désarma avant qu'il n'est pu tenter quoique ce soit.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée. Tu voudrais pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ? Parce que c'est la première fois que je vais à Poudlard et j'aimerais bien pouvoir voir le château avant de m'être fait expulser pour déformation de la mâchoire d'un de mes camarades.

-Ecoute moi bien, je sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais je crois que tu cernes pas trop le personnage. Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et je suis le prince des Serpentards. Je mérite le respect et c'est pas une petite nouvelle de ton style qui va me dicter ma conduite !

-Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es, répliqua-t-elle, mais quand on n'est pas capable de se défendre d'une première année, je ne pense pas qu'on soit en mesure pour jouer les gros durs. »

Le regard que lui lança Drago était plus que significatif mais il finit par sortir et Sara sourit face à sa victoire. S'il était réellement celui qu'elle croyait, elle allait avoir un moyen de tenir sa revanche face à lui. Et si ce n'était pas lui, elle avait juste gagné sur cet être prétentieux.

Huit heures après le départ le train arriva enfin. Sara dormait depuis une heure et ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle fut secouée par une fille aux cheveux en bataille qui la regardait avec surprise.

« On est arrivé, tu devrais mettre ta robe de sorcière. Je sors et je t'attends dehors. Tu es nouvelle ?

Sara se leva difficilement et se changea avant de retrouver la jeune fille.

-Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en septième année à Gryffondor, et toi ?

-Sara, je vais entrer en septième année mais j'étais à Beaubâtons avant. Tu es préfète-en-chef ? Sara pointa l'insigne sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

-Oui, si tu as un problème tu n'as qu'à venir m'en parler. J'espère que tu seras dans notre maison ! »

Sara lui sourit. C'était plus réjouissant que d'être avec Malfoy.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle mais Sara ne savait pas où s'asseoir. Elle s'appuya sur le mur du fond et attendit. Une file de première année, pensa-t-elle, s'approcha d'un air paniqué. Il regardait le plafond avec émerveillement et Sara pensa à faire de même. Il semblait parsemé d'étoile et la jeune fille sourit. Elle aimait ce genre de décor. Puis, elle se reconcentra sur la scène et vit une vieille femme, se présentant comme la directrice, s'approcher avec un chapeau rapiécé. Il commença à parler et à présenter les maisons de Poudlard. Puis, MaGonogal, d'après les souvenirs flou de Sara appela les nouveaux qui furent répartit par le choipeau. Après que tout les élèves furent passés, La directrice appela Sara qui se mit soudainement à craindre pour sa santé mentale si elle terminait à Serpentard. Mais en même temps, elle ne se voyait absolument pas chez Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle. Il lui restait donc une chance sur deux. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et ferma les yeux. Le chapeau semblait bien plus incertain qu'avec les autres et lui murmurra :

« Tes pouvoirs te viennent du sang d'un autre sorcier. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà placé mais tes sentiments sont plus purs … Hum…le choix est rude mais je pense que je vais te mettre dans sa maison… SERPENTARD !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Encore une fois les reviews sont les bienvenues :) <strong>

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Merci pour les reviews encouragentes que vous m'avez laissé. **

**Je suis sans doute folle de publier aussi rapidement, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop envie de continuer à écrire l'histoire tant que je ne sais pas s'il faut que je continue de l'aborder avec cet angle ou non. La publier m'aide à continuer à l'écrire à côté pendant mes 11 heures de trous par semaine ^^' et j'ai vraiment envie de l'avancer rapidement pour voir comment je fais évoluer l'histoire. Je sais grosso modo où je vais, mais je ne sais pas encore trop comment... Enfin, bref je divague et je me perds un peu...:s **

**Voilà tout ça pour dire que je publie avant la date prévue ^^ Je vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla et vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>« Vertuchou ! Je suis à Serpentard. » Elle n'était pas ravie d'être dans la même maison que Drago, et à la vue de la tête de se dernier, ce sentiment était entièrement partagé. Drago leva la tête vers elle et on put lire l'indignation dans son regard. Cette fille à Serpentard ? C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Elle lui fit un sourire vainqueur bien qu'elle n'éprouvait pas de joie phénoménale. Elle espérait cependant qu'en apprenant à se connaître, il serait moins désagréable. Elle vint s'asseoir à la table à côté d'une fille aux airs de Bouledogue. Cette dernière lui sourit et se présenta sous le nom de Pansy. Sara n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit avant que Drago ne vienne demander à la fille de se décaler afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir en face de la nouvelle.<p>

« Alors toi c'est Sara Duchêne c'est ça ? Cracha t-il avec un ton hargneux.

-Perspicace la blondasse. Rétorqua-t-elle. »

Pansy la regarda, furieuse. On ne s'en prenait pas à son Draginichou ! Drago, quant à lui, semblait de plus en plus en colère. Il estimait mériter le respect.

« Ohé, redescend sur Terre ! Tu as à faire à l'un des membres d'une des plus vieilles familles de sang purs !

-Gné ? Sara consentit enfin à lever les yeux de son assiette pour le regarder.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Tu ne serais quand même pas… UNE SANG DE BOURBE ! »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle et tous les regards se posèrent sur Sara qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce que ça pouvait changer. Des murmures fusèrent des quatre tables de la Grande Salle.

« La pauvre, elle est à Serpentard »

« Une sang de bourbe dans notre maison ? Cette école est tombée bien bas, je n'hésiterais pas en parler à mon père. » Sara regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. S'il ne s'en prenait pas une avant la fin de l'année, ça relèverait du miracle.

« Une fille de moldus chez les mangemorts ? Le choipeau veut sa mort ? » Sara se concentra sur le roux à côté d'Hermione qui venait de prononcer cette phrase. Les Serpentards étaient des mangemorts ? Risquait-elle vraiment quelque chose dans cette maison. En tout cas, pour le moment, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde était de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre et de disparaître de la surface planétaire. Il y eut un mouvement de recul. Tout le monde s'éloigna de Sara comme si elle venait d'être contaminée au même moment, par la peste, la lèpre et le choléra. La plus proche personne à présent se trouvait être un garçon assez grand, l'air sérieux, qui n'avait pas bougé un seul orteil durant l'agitation. Sentant qu'on l'observait, il leva les yeux vers Sara et lui dit le plus simplement du monde :

« Nott. Théodore Nott. » Soit il n'avait pas prêté une seule oreille à la conversation, soit il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait être.

Plus personne n'adressa la parole à la jeune fille durant tout le repas, mais Hermione s'approcha d'elle à la fin et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Elle lui expliqua la doctrine de la plupart des Serpentards et lui conseilla de ne pas se laisser faire et de venir la voir au moindre problème. Sara la rassura et suivit de loin les Serpentards pour rejoindre son dortoir. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son placard puis passa la main au fond de sa valise. Elle avait beau cherché dans toute les poches, elle était incapable de trouver ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle vida alors toute l'armoire qu'elle venait à peine de ranger mais toujours pas la moindre trace. Pourtant elle avait absolument besoin de savoir. Quel était le prénom écrit sur la gourmette qu'elle avait toujours avec elle depuis sa rencontre avec le garçon ? Elle voulait vérifier s'il s'appelait bien Drago car elle était sûre de le connaître. La curiosité était très forte, mais, épuisée par cette soirée mais extrêmement contrariée, elle finit par abdiquer et elle ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois cette nuit là.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu.<strong>

** Et encore une fois je me répète, les reviews font vraiment plaisirs, alors n'hésitez pas, le bouton ne mange pas les lecteurs ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**je sais j'avais dit que je publierais vite et je ne l'ai pas fait... Pardon, pardon :s**

**En attendant, pour ceux qui voulaient la suite, vous pouvez remercier Sara parce que c'est pour elle que je dédicace ce chapitre. Parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial!**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SARA! =)**

**Et bonne lecture à tous bien sûr!**

* * *

><p>La nuit n'avait en rien amélioré son humeur. C'est particulièrement énervée qu'elle commença sa journée. Ce n'était que le premier jour et elle était déjà épuisée et au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever et c'est en ronchonnant qu'elle descendit à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Toutes les filles la dévisageaient et firent une tête dégoutée avant de se replonger dans leur maquillage ultra sophistiquée et inutile d'après Sara. Elle se passa un trait de mascara, prit rageusement son sac et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Elle finit de manger quand un professeur, nommé Severus Rogue lui apporta son emploi du temps. Elle le remercia et se leva, après avoir vu qu'elle commençait par un double cours de potion avec les Gryffondors. Hermione vint la voir avec deux garçons, un brun à lunettes avec une cicatrice, évidemment Harry Potter, et le rouquin qui avait parlé la veille.<p>

« Salut, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas bien dormi ? Ne t'en fais pas, les Serpentards ne valent pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état pour eux... Au fait, je te présente Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. »

Sara hocha la tête et leur sourit. Ils se rendirent ensemble devant le cachet pour leur premier cours de l'année. Le professeur Rogue les fit entrer et Sara sentit l'atmosphère se tendre. Quoi de plus excellent pour ses nerfs ? Toute la classe se tut et tenta de s'asseoir le plus au fond possible. Seuls Hermione et Neville ne tentèrent pas de s'éloigner. Initiative d'Hermione d'après la tête de Neville.

Drago la bouscula pour prendre sa place assise mais elle refusa de se lever. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier mais finit par partir s'asseoir devant, ne manquant pas d'insulter Hermione au passage. Théodore vint s'asseoir à côté de Sara en lui adressant un signe de tête. Elle lui sourit gentiment même si elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il était sympa avec elle. Enfin si, parce que c'était ça la civilisation !

Elle se calma un peu, comme si sa présence la rassurait. « Tu dis n'importe quoi ma pauvre ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! » Mais elle se reconcentra sur le cours, apaisée. Elle remarqua que le professeur manquait cruellement d'impartialité. Il avait l'air sympathique avec les Serpentards et il lui lançait des regards encourageants, tandis qu'il ne manquait pas d'abaisser les Gryffondors. Sara remarqua qu'il s'en prenait particulièrement à Ron, Harry et Hermione. RECTIFICATION : à Neville aussi. Et on aurait bien dit qu'il allait décéder sur place. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas porter d'avantage l'attention du prof sur lui. Il semblait à Sara qu'il était en train de se tromper entre le cœur de Vélane et le foie de mouton…

Elle croisa le regard de Drago qui avait l'air particulièrement furieux et Sara se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu encore lui faire…

Tout compte fait, elle n'était pas folle. Elle ne lui avait absolument rien fait, c'était lui qui s'en était chargé ! Et elle allait lui arracher les trippes par le nombril si elle le croisait seul dans un couloir. Il avait jeté un sort dans son shampoing que Pansy avait du lui passer. Résultat ? Elle se trimballait avec les chevaux roses bonbons dans les couloirs. Elle avait supplié Hermione qu'elle lui arrange cette horreur. Ces cheveux avaient alors repris une teinte normale mais ils avaient pris 20cm d'un coup. Et ils repoussaient à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les recouper. Elle préférait tout de même ça aux cheveux roses.

Enfin bref, à défaut d'étripage, Sara trouva une autre méthode. C'était mesquin mais c'était pour Drago. En écoutant une conversation, elle avait appris que Drago était allergique aux crevettes. Elle avait échangé son eau de toilette avec de l'huile essentielle de fruits de mer et le visage de Drago avait triplé de volume.

La guerre était définitivement et incontestablement déclarée !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'aimez pas ;)<strong>

**A+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous, je reviens (enfin me direz-vous) avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Je sais que j'ai de très nombreux mois de retard et je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excusez pour ce retard... et j'espère qu'il y en a toujours qui liront cette fanfiction :)**

**Encore une fois, je tiens à dire que les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling à l'exception de Sara. **

**Paring: Sara/ Drago**

**Rating: K+**

**Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus, Sara s'est fait volé son ours en peluche par un garçon nommé Drago lorsqu'elle avait 8 ans. Il avait laissé tomber sa gourmette par terre. Aujourd'hui, Sara entre en 7ème année à Poudlard après avoir étudié en France. Elle est envoyée à Serpentard et rencontre Drago, un garçon qu'elle trouve absolument insupportable. Elle pense que c'est lui qui avait volé son ours lorsqu'elle était petite mais elle ne retrouve pas la gourmette. L'histoire s'était arrêté quand Drago avait coloré les cheveux de Sara en rose et qu'elle avait riposté en transformant son parfum en huile essentielle de fruits de mer.**

**Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Depuis ce jour, les deux ennemis rivalisèrent d'imagination pour trouver les coups-bas les plus tordus possibles. Chaque jour, ils devaient vérifier ce qu'ils mangeaient, ce qu'ils buvaient et avec quoi ils se lavaient. Sara hésitait même à aller se coucher depuis que Drago, qui était entré on ne sait comment dans le dortoir, avait lancé un sort sur ses draps pour que ceux-ci essaient de la mordre durant son sommeil. Chaque coup se faisait plus horrible et l'infirmière, qui avait été mise plusieurs fois à contribution pour guérir l'un des deux élèves, avait menacé de prévenir la direction à la prochaine visite. Bien que les deux élèves fussent persuadés que la direction était au courant, ils cessèrent leur bataille pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que Drago reprennent les hostilités en détruisant les devoirs de Sara qui venait de passer quatre heures à la bibliothèque pour les terminer. Sara ne tarda pas à répliquer en ensorcelant le balai du serpentard durant son entraînement. Mais cette fois-ci, Drago ne l'accepta pas. Quand il croisa la jeune fille dans le couloir, il la poussa brutalement contre un mur, lui immobilisant les bras pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir sa baguette.<p>

"Lâches-moi Malfoy ! cracha Sara.

- Cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, ton amie la sang-de-bourbe ne viendra pas t'aider cette fois !" Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

La jeune fille tenta se débattre tant bien que mal, ne faisant que se blesser davantage les poignets. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et la haine qu'elle y trouva la fit frissonner… et lui rappela les yeux de l'enfant qui lui avait volé son ours il y a quelques années. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle le vit frissonner à son tour. Elle se demanda s'il l'avait reconnu lui aussi, car aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, Drago était bel et bien ce garçon dont elle rêvait depuis ses huit ans. Et il continuait de lui pourrir la vie aujourd'hui. Alors certes, elle savait qu'il avait souffert quand il était jeune, elle s'en était rendue compte tout de suite malgré son jeune âge, mais ça n'excusait pas tout. Il n'avait pas à la faire souffrir elle pour se soulager ! Elle lui fit son regard le plus méchant et Drago la lâcha soudainement, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Elle en profita pour s'enfuir dans le parc sans se retourner. Rentrer au dortoir n'aurait qu'entamé davantage son humeur déjà bien basse. Voir Pansy était presque aussi horrible que de se retrouver face à Drago et Sara n'avait pas la force de la voir actuellement. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait envie de voir personne aujourd'hui. Le serpentard lui minait le moral sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer. Il était insupportable d'accord, elle avait envie de l'étrangler certes mais pourquoi la déprimait-il à chaque fois ?

* * *

><p>Au bord du lac, elle se laissa tomber contre un arbre et fit tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Le temps semblait passer à une lenteur incommensurable. Elle regardait passer le calamar géant, sortant quelques fois la tête hors de l'eau. Rester dehors la calmait quelque peu et lui faisait presque oublier qu'elle partageait une salle commune avec les plus insupportables élèves de l'école. Finalement, elle ne s'était pas beaucoup plus intégrée qu'à Beaubâton. Ses seuls véritables amis étaient Hermione, Harry et Ron mais elle sentait qu'ils étaient bien plus liés entre eux qu'avec elle. Elle soupira de lassitude et se renversa pour s'allonger sur l'herbe. Elle ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux mais les rouvrit rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit le soleil disparaître à travers ses paupières closes. En effet, quelqu'un venait de s'installer devant elle, l'empêchant de capter quelques U.V qui lui faisaient pourtant tant de bien au moral. Elle se redressa pour regarder la personne et le rembarrer méchamment mais se calma lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Théodore.<p>

"Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?", lui demanda-t-elle en souriant. En fait, il y avait un seul Serpentard qu'elle parvenait à supporter et il se trouvait devant-elle.

-Salut, j'ai vu que tu étais toute seule et j'ai croisé Drago dans les couloirs. Il m'a paru particulièrement énervé et comme Hermione, Harry et Ron paraissait totalement détendu, j'en ai déduit qu'il ne restait plus que toi qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état." Théodore s'assit au bord du lac, incitant Sara à se réinstaller à ses côtés. Un silence s'installa entre eux mais il n'était pas pesant. Sara l'interrompit cependant pour savoir pourquoi il était si différent des Serpentards. Il lui retourna simplement la question en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être différent. Sara se mura alors dans une réflexion pour comprendre comment il pouvait dire ça.

"Mes parents sont Mangemorts" compléta-t-il, comme s'il venait de lire dans ses pensées.

-Mais toi tu n'en es pas un.

-Les autres ne le sont pas plus que moi, répliqua-t-il. Elle sentit qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et que s'il n'adoptait pas le même comportement que les autres, ces derniers n'en restaient pas moins ses amis. Sara le vit se lever pour rentrer au château.

-Je suis désolée", murmura la jeune fille. Théodore répondit que ce n'était pas grave mais ne se rassit pas pour autant.

Ne sachant plus que faire, et le vent commençant à se lever, entraînant un refroidissement de l'air, Sara se dirigea à son tour vers Poudlard et rejoignit son dortoir. Elle se coucha sur son lit et alla chercher un livre dans son placard. Elle allait attraper un vieux livre sur l'origine de la magie, faute de trouver mieux, lorsqu'elle tomba sur Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. Ce livre comptait parmi ses préférés depuis plus de 6 ans à présent mais elle ne l'avait plus touché depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Elle le saisit et elle s'installer sur son lit avant de se rendre compte que le livre était déjà marqué. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle en était à la rencontre entre Darcy et Elizabeth et qu'elle n'avait plus pu lutter contre le sommeil, la veille de son départ. Elle avait alors rapidement glissé le livre dans sa valise et avait plongé dans un sommeil, peuplé de son souvenir d'enfance.

Sara ouvrit le livre et comprit pourquoi le rêve avait refait surface. Entre deux pages reposait une gourmette argent, sur laquelle on pouvait lire en lettres vertes : Drago.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, encore une fois, ce chapitre n'est pas bien long... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire que ce soit en bien ou en mal, ça fait plaisir et ça m'encourage pour publier plus vite :)<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ami(e)s lecteurs, lectrices :)**

**Bon j'avais dit que le prochain chapitre ne tarderait pas et encore une fois, j'ai mis trois plombes à le poster... Je suis désolée pour l'attente.**

**Je voulais remercier ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Je pense que j'ai remercié tout le monde (désolé si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est un oubli involontaire...) mis à part les anonymes et donc je les remercie ici :)**

**Je ne vous embête plus avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p>Sara eut une fois de plus des difficultés à s'endormir. Elle espérait trouver cette preuve depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme dans le Poudlard Express. Pourtant, le fait de savoir qu'il était réellement ce garçon ne la réjouit pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle se rappela de la douleur inscrite sur le visage de Drago lorsqu'il lui avait dérobé sa précieuse peluche. A l'époque, elle était innocente et ne pouvait soupçonner que des enfants de son âge étaient malheureux au point de paraître désespérés. Maintenant, elle avait grandi, et savait que le monde n'était pas fait que de belles choses et que la vie était capable de détruire des personnes. Se plongeant dans ses réflexions, Sara se demanda comment aurait été Drago s'il n'avait pas vécu ces malheurs, dont elle ne pouvait que soupçonner la cause. Peut-être que sa méchanceté lui venait tout droit d'un mal être qui le rongeait au plus profond de lui.<p>

Malgré ces questions, Sara ne cessait de lui en vouloir de se comporter ainsi devant elle. Il avait grandi dans une famille de mangemorts, certes, mais n'avait-il réellement pas le choix de choisir sa propre destinée ? Etait-il obligé de transformer chacun des jours passés à Poudlard en un véritable cauchemar ?

Sara essayait de se persuader qu'à sa place, elle n'aurait pas réagi de la même manière. Lasse de cette incertitude qui lui faisait peur, elle se reconcentra sur son souvenir d'enfance. Drago ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue, ou peut-être s'en moquait-il éperdument. Après tout, peut-être avait-il volé des dizaines de peluches à des enfants insouciants et sans défense. Cette pensée révolta la jeune fille. Son dégoût du jeune homme refit immédiatement surface.

Une fois encore, le sommeil de la jeune fille ne l'avait absolument pas apaisée, et elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis trois jours. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, tout en tentant d'ignorer les regards mauvais de ses camarades de dortoirs. A son expression, Pansy paraissait mourir d'envie de faire subir les pires tortures à Sara. Cette dernière ne tarda donc pas trop dans la salle de bain et après s'être très rapidement préparée, elle quitta le dortoir pour descendre à la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa à côté de Théodore Nott mais n'osa pas lui parler. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, et Sara regretta ses paroles. Théo était le seul à se montrer aimable avec elle et elle avait tout gâché… Lorsque la tension parut insupportable à la jeune Serpentard et alors qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien avalé, elle se leva le plus naturellement possible en emportant une brioche avec elle et s'enfuit du réfectoire.

En sortant dans le couloir, elle entendit des pas derrière elle et avec vivacité elle se retourna en dégainant sa baguette. Elle se retrouva face à un Théodore Nott surpris et inquiet face au bout de bois tendu vers lui. Sara abattit alors immédiatement son arme et murmura un timide « désolé » auquel le garçon répondit par un « pas de souci ». Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux et Sara eut peur que le malaise refasse surface. Mais le garçon décida à prendre la parole :

« Tu m'en veux Sara ? lui demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda avec effarement.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère…c'est moi qui te doit des excuses par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour… je pensais que tu m'en voulais... » Elle l'observa fixement, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui adresse un sourire timide. Elle se détendit alors et à son tour lui fit sa plus belle grimace. Elle lui proposa la moitié de sa brioche et c'est en mangeant qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle de sortilèges.

Ils étaient les premiers dans le couloir et ils commencèrent alors une joyeuse conversation en attendant le début des cours. C'est tordu de rire que les retrouva Drago en arrivant devant la salle. Il se renfrogna et se posa contre le mur en attendant le professeur. La jeune fille s'étonna de son manque de réaction face à elle, mais elle comprit qu'il était ami avec Théo et qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser lui, tout comme elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait de la peine.

A la fin du cours cependant, elle n'eut pas cette chance. En effet, Théo devait se rendre à son cours de runes et elle et Drago n'avaient pas choisi cette option. Elle se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour retrouver Hermione quand le jeune blond l'accosta.

« N'essaie pas de tourner la tête à Théo contre nous, il te lâchera avant !

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas stupide, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous trouve mais je respecte ses choix moi. » En disant cela, elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle était injuste parce que devant Théodore, il avait pris la peine de ne pas la provoquer. Mais flûte c'était Drago et un peu de méchanceté ne le tuerait pas ! Il lui lança un regard glacial et, pensant que la conversation s'arrêterait là, elle reprit son chemin sans plus lui adresser un regard. Mais lui n'était pas de cet avis. Il la saisit par le poignet et la colla contre le mur. La violence du coup fit monter les larmes à Sara mais elle les ravala très vite, ne voulant pas paraître faible devant lui. Elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, tandis qu'il la maintenait le dos collé contre la cloison. Son regard tomba soudain sur son poignet gauche et ce qu'il vit le mit dans un état de fureur plus grand encore. Il arracha le bijou qu'elle portait pour le rapprocher de son visage. C'était SA gourmette !

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?! Tu me l'as volé c'est ça ? » C'était la première fois que Sara ressentait une peur aussi grande. Elle était incapable de réagir. Elle regardait la gourmette qu'elle avait retrouvée la veille et que le garçon tenait à présent dans ses doigts. Drago desserra sa prise sur elle, la main tremblante. Sara en profita pour reprendre ses esprits et s'enfuir en courant. Le jeune garçon resta planté dans le couloir, hébété, la main tendue et ouverte, sur laquelle reposait la gourmette qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis ses huit ans. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se laissa tomber contre le mur et se mit à pleurer. Les seuls témoins furent les tableaux, qui regardaient sans comprendre le désarroi du jeune garçon.

Sara, quant à elle, se sentit mal lorsqu'elle ne le vit pas au cours de métamorphose, ni au cours de potions. Il n'était pas présent non plus au repas de midi, pas plus qu'à aucun des cours de l'après midi. Se sentant responsable, la jeune fille se dirigea avec appréhension vers le couloir où elle l'avait laissé le matin. Il ne s'y trouvait pas… Elle se mit alors à courir vers son dortoir, et interpella Théodore au fond de la salle commune :

« Tu as vu Drago depuis ce matin ?

-Tout à l'heure, il est rentré dans le dortoir. Pourquoi ?

-Tu peux aller voir s'il est toujours en vie et ne jamais lui dire que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé ça ? » Théo la regarda un instant, abasourdi, mais il finit par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant de revenir quelque instant plus tard, le pouce en l'air.

« Il dort, il respire encore ». Il lui donna un coup amical sur l'épaule, souriant niaisement et sortit de la salle commune. Rassurée, la jeune fille se calma et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle pouvait enfin respirer de nouveau et stopper sa culpabilité. Et maintenant qu'elle pouvait penser pour elle, elle se retourna vers le tableau qui permettait l'accès au couloir et murmura :

« Mais il se fout de ma gueule celui-là ». Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle avait un meilleur ami qui s'appelait Théodore Nott.

* * *

><p>ET voilou, encore une fois, le chapitre n'est pas bien long... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que ce soit en bien ou en mal parce que je sais que j'ai encore (et j'aurais tout le temps d'ailleurs) beaucoup de choses à améliorer :)<p>

J'essaie de faire au plus vite mais je ne promets rien parce que cette année, je suis un peu débordée au niveau des cours... (mais bon c'est la même excuse pour pas mal de monde alors j'essaie quand même de me dépêcher :) )


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, **

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard monumental à chaque fois, et parce que j'ai le temps d'écrire étant donné que je suis en vacances, je poste un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu. En espérant que ça plaira aux lecteurs :)**

**Encore une fois je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews et en particulier Bella-Joulie-Beauty et l'anonyme qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre. Ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favorite ou ceux qui me suivent :) ça fait plaisir de savoir que certains lisent cette histoire.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. En espérant qu'il plaira, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>La semaine qui suivit se passa plutôt bien pour Sara. Sa relation avec Théodore était des plus agréables et elle commençait à s'habituer à la haine permanente que les Serpentards éprouvaient à son égard. En réalité, il y avait un autre Serpentard qui avait cessé de lui chercher des noises. Malfoy, depuis l'épisode désastreux de la découverte de sa gourmette, avait radicalement changé. Il continuait à lancer des regards haineux à la jeune fille, ce qui lui laissait présager que le changement de comportement n'était que temporaire, mais cessait de l'insulter et de la chercher à chaque croisement de couloirs. Sara sentait qu'un coup se préparait dans son dos et ça lui faisait peur. Mais elle profitait tout de même de cette accalmie pour vivre des moments de joie dans le château.<p>

Ainsi, il lui suffisait de s'éloigner des cachots pour retrouver une bonne humeur non feinte, chose qui ne paraissait pas être possible à son entrée au château. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans le parc avec Théo ou avec Hermione, Harry et Ron. Théodore et les Gryffondors n'ayant pas prévu de sympathiser, elle ne pouvait les voir qu'à tour de rôle. Mais cela semblait tout de même convenir à la jeune fille.

Les nuits de Sara étaient bien meilleures depuis cet accrochage avec Drago, et c'est donc d'excellente humeur qu'elle se réveilla ce matin. Elle descendit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et croisa Drago dans la salle commune, celui-ci ne lui adressant qu'un regard mauvais. Pas plus préoccupée que d'habitude, elle entra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, prête pour entamer sa journée. Devant la porte, se tenaient Pansy et Drago, droits, et une expression mauvaise sur le visage. Sara, chercha dans la poche de sa robe… et une expression de terreur traversa son visage. Elle avait oublié sa baguette ! « Mais quelle idiote ! » pensa-t-elle. Perdant de sa superbe dans son for intérieur, elle essaya tout de même de ne pas le montrer. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, elle toisa ses deux camarades de maison et attendit, sentant le coup venir. Pansy dégaina sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide et la pointa sur la jeune fille, Drago suivit immédiatement après. Du coin de l'œil Sara aperçut Théo descendre du dortoir des garçons et apercevoir la scène. Se sentant sauvée, elle soupira de soulagement mais le sort la percuta de plein fouet. Elle ne vit pas qui l'avait lancé, mais elle se retrouva stupéfixiée, sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle entendit crier, sans doute Théo qui venait de prendre conscience de l'action. Elle sentit une douleur lui traverser le bras, et de l'eau couler sur son bras. De l'eau chaude et épaisse qui s'écoulait lentement jusqu'au bout de sa main. A moins que ça ne soit pas de l'eau... Sara ferma les yeux pour faire disparaître la douleur. Elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer son nom, de très loin. Sa tête lui tourna. Prise de panique, elle tenta de se relever. Elle n'arrivait même pas à rouvrir ses yeux. Tel un bourdonnement, elle entendit une nouvelle fois « Sara », puis plus rien…

Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'elle et elle ne parvenait qu'à soulever difficilement une paupière. Elle cessa de lutter contre son corps et attendit, se concentrant sur ce qui l'entourait. Petit à petit, ses sens se réveillèrent. Elle sentit qu'elle était posée sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux, une couette sans doute. Ce fut son odorat qui revint ensuite, une sorte d'odeur sucrée de pommade à la citrouille pour cicatriser, un mélange de feuille de mandragore et de menthe citronnée. Peu à peu, elle prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle commença doucement à secouer ses mains engourdies. Elle entendit alors un bruissement, un grincement de chaise que l'on déplace, un frottement de tissu sur le sol, des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent. Elle se força alors à ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui était la personne qui se trouvait à son chevet. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte mais ne put distinguer autre chose que le noir de la robe de sorcier. La personne était partie dès qu'elle avait appris son réveil …

Intriguée, Sara, se retourna sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie pour son réveil, mis à part cet (cette ?) élève qui n'avait même pas souhaité la voir en forme. Elle se mit à pleurer. Pas un sanglot, seulement des larmes qui coulèrent le long de ces joues, des larmes silencieuses, des larmes invisibles. Elle se leva et quitta l'infirmerie sans même prévenir Mme Pomfresh, puis elle prit la direction du parc. Elle s'installa contre un arbre, en face du lac et observa l'eau onduler doucement sous le vent. La bise était fraîche pour la saison et Sara n'était pas habillée pour ce temps. Des tremblements légers saisirent la jeune fille mais elle était bien, les cheveux au vent, l'odeur du début de l'automne. Elle était seule, les élèves devant être en cours à l'heure qu'il était. Elle resta encore un instant sans bouger lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie. Sara se leva, ayant l'intention de rejoindre son dortoir dans l'espoir de retrouver la notion du temps. Elle fut cependant bousculée par des élèves joyeux qui sortaient précipitamment, les mains emmitouflées dans des paires de gants aux couleurs de leur maison respective. C'était le match Serdaigle-Gryffonfor. Aujourd'hui, c'était donc Samedi, elle était restée un jour inconsciente. Sa peine s'accrut lorsqu'elle comprit que ses amis auraient donc pu venir la voir librement. Elle baissa la tête mais ne suivit pas la foule, elle préférait se rendre à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de calme. Elle s'assit à une table, cachée derrière une grande étagère. Ici personne ne devait venir la déranger. Prenant le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Mme Pince, elle contempla pendant dix bonnes minutes la première page, sans arriver à lire ne serait-ce que la première phrase.

« Tu t'intéresses à la métamorphose chez les batraciens ? » Sara sursauta violemment, tombant quasiment de sa chaise. C'était Nott qui venait de lui parler.

-Hum… La jeune fille haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait être seule. Et il sembla qu'il eut comprit. Cependant, comme il aurait été trop simple de la laisser s'empêtrer dans sa mauvaise humeur, il s'assit à sa table, la regardant fixement, et il attendit.

« Oui je m'intéresse à la métamorphose chez les batraciens, c'est extrêmement instructif. » Et la Serpentard retourna dans sa pseudo lecture. Théodore pouffa.

« Ok, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tout va très bien…

-Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est ton mystérieux sauveur qui t'a ramené à l'infirmerie ? il lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

-… je ne suis pas stupide Théo, je le sais déjà.

Il l'a regarda étonné :

-Il te l'a dit ? Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même.

-Qui ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise à son tour. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Il lui expliqua que Mme Pomfresh avait été particulièrement désagréable ce jour là. Sara releva la tête, cela signifiait qu'il était venu la voir.

« Avec Hermione, on a pas pu rester plus de 20 minutes. Elle nous à dit : « Allez déjeuner, elle est fatiguée, elle a juste besoin de calme pour s'en remettre » » La pale imitation de l'infirmière fit sourire Sara. Ses amis étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle se sentait soulagée.

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur. Théodore et Sara ressortirent dans le parc. Au loin, ils entendaient les cris des supporters dans les gradins du stade. Le froid n'avait pas diminué et Théo prêta son pull à son amie afin qu'elle n'ait pas à refaire un séjour à l'infirmerie. D'autant que Mme Pomfresh n'allait sans doute pas être contente quand elle reverrait la jeune fille puisque celle-ci n'avait pas prévenue avant de sortir.

Lorqu'ils rentrèrent pour prendre le diner à la Grande Salle, les deux Serpentards croisèrent Drago. Théodore, donna une tape amicale sur le bras de son ami, tandis que Sara se renfrognait. Le blond adressa un regard méchant à la jeune fille qui le lui rendit. Il était vraiment allé trop loin cette fois-ci, et il faudrait qu'elle s'explique avec lui ! Mais elle attendrait de s'être tout à fait rétablie pour ne pas qu'il profite de sa faiblesse… Sara eut un sourire victorieux en réponse à sa pensée.

« Attention à toi Drago, demain est un autre jour… »

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui Drago, il semblerait que tu ais besoin de t'inquiéter. :)<strong>

**Alors? des critiques? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, **

**J'ai essayé de poster rapidement ce chapitre parce qu'après je reprends les cours et je n'aurais pas forcément le temps de continuer à publier régulièrement même si je vais quand même faire des efforts. D'ailleurs si je suis trop longue, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler qu'il faut que je me remettes à écrire parce que j'avoue qu'avant ces vacances, je l'avais un petit peu oubliée...**

**Mais bref, maintenant que je l'ai fait avancé, je ne la lâche plus jusqu'à ce que je l'ai terminé promis :) Et ensuite, pour ceux qui auraient lu une autre de mes fictions, je les reprendrai dès que celle-ci sera terminée**

**Encore une fois je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews :) ça fait vraiment plaisir et je dois avouer que j'ai écrit plus que je ne l'avais prévu pendant ces deux semaines ^^**

**Pour répondre à la review anonyme: That is the question ^^ Il se peut que ce soit lui, tu le sauras au chapitre suivant, voire même à celui d'après :) Suspens suspens :)**

**Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture:)**

* * *

><p>La jeune fille allait mieux. Grâce à la pommade que Mme Pomfresh lui avait appliquée sur le bras, la plaie avait parfaitement cicatrisée et on ne la voyait quasiment plus. Sentant ses forces lui revenir, elle sentait aussi que le moment où elle s'expliquerait avec Drago Malfoy approchait. Et cette certitude l'angoissait. Mais en même temps, elle était pressée de lui parler, de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était infecte et qu'il n'avait pas à lui pourrir la vie de cette manière. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir l'affronter, baguette en main cette fois pour être capable de se défendre. Sara ne prévoyait pas un affrontement physique, mais elle était prête à lui donner la claque la plus monumentale de sa vie s'il refusait le dialogue.<p>

Ce jour là, elle déambulait seule dans les couloirs pour se rendre à la volière. Elle avait promis à ses parents qu'elle leur écrirait souvent. Mais le temps était passé si vite depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Cela faisait aujourd'hui plus de deux mois que les cours avaient repris et elle avait l'impression d'être rentrée il y à peine deux semaines. Lorsqu'elle eut finie de grimper les escaliers, elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Saisissant la poignée, elle se prépara à l'odeur nauséabonde qu'elle risquait de sentir en entrant dans la pièce. Ses amis l'avaient prévenus, le guano de chouette n'était pas l'odeur la plus agréable du monde. En ouvrant la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un qui reniflait, peut-être pleurait-il ? Mais la jeune fille ne voyait pas la personne. Sortant sa baguette, elle fit le tour de la pièce, regardant derrière les statues et la haute colonne qui traversait la pièce. Personne. Peut-être devenait-elle folle ? Elle entendit de nouveau les sanglots dans son dos et elle se retourna précipitamment…juste à temps pour voir la porte claquer. Elle se précipita à la suite du fuyard mais la porte était fermée.

« Alohomora… » La porte s'ouvrit mais il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. N'ayant pas le courage de tout redescendre pour avoir ensuite à remonter, elle retourna choisir une chouette et lui tendit la lettre qu'elle avait préalablement rédigée la veille.

Elle redescendit dans la salle commune pour récupérer ses affaires de cours avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour avancer dans ses devoirs. Elle vit Drago entrer dans son dortoir et elle décida de le suivre, empoignant sa baguette juste pour être sûre. Elle s'enfila à sa suite dans la pièce, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Il alla ranger un livre dans son armoire, ne se rendant toujours pas compte de la présence de la jeune fille. Celle-ci en profita pour observer plus en détail la chambre. Les coloris étaient les mêmes que dans son propre dortoir, c'est-à-dire vert et argent. Il y avait cinq lits, pour Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Drago Malfoy. A côté de chaque lit se trouvait une armoire en bois clair, plus ou moins redécorée en fonction des goûts de chacun. Sur celle de Crabbe et de Goyle, il y avait des pubs de boulangerie ventant le gout d'éclairs au chocolat et de tartes à la mélasse. Sur le placard de Zabini, c'était une équipe de Quidditch, que Sara était incapable de reconnaître, qui trônait sur une affiche, accrochée au milieu de la porte. Enfin sur celle de Théodore Nott, il y avait une photo de lui entouré de Drago et de Blaise. L'armoire de Drago était dénudée, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait montrer les émotions et les goûts du garçon…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Dégage ! » Sara sursauta, elle venait de se faire ridiculement avoir. Comment avait-elle pu oublier sa présence, ne serait-ce que pour une dizaine de secondes ? Par précaution, elle pointa sa baguette sur Drago qui lui, semblait désarmé. Il plissa les yeux et bondit sur son lit pour se cacher derrière. Sara fut surprise de sa rapidité. Elle se pencha sous le matelas pour le voir, tout en surveillant qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas par-dessus.

« Stupéfix ! hurla Drago » Mais Sara avait senti le coup venir et elle eut le temps de se baisser pour éviter le sort.

« Pose ton arme Malfoy ! Je veux juste parler. Le jeune garçon abaissa sa baguette, l'œil méfiant. Sara fit de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duchêne ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

-J'attends juste des excuses Malfoy, tu n'as juste aucun respect. Je m'en suis bien sortie mais ça aurait pu être bien pire…

-On va juste dire que je manque de chance alors. Ironisa-t-il.

-Malfoy, je ne plaisante pas. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre et toi aussi. Si l'on n'arrête pas ça tout de suite, l'un de nous d'eux finira à Sainte Mangouste avant les vacances de Noël…

-Considérons que ça sera mon cadeau. » La jeune fille soupira de lassitude. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour communiquer et elle n'avait pas plus envie que lui de tenir cette conversation. Mais elle était persuadée qu'elle le devait. Il fallait que cette situation cesse car elle était persuadée que ses dernières paroles allaient s'avérer vraies.

« Ok, c'est quoi ton problème ?! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fais mais… commença Sara.

-Je me fiche de trouver un prétendu problème, je ne t'aime pas j'ai le droit non ? Je ne te fais pas confiance, tu m'insupportes. Tu voles mes affaires et tu m'espionnes. Y'a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez toi non ? Drago releva les yeux pour la regarder méchamment et il fut surpris de la voir blessée. Mais l'orgueil de la jeune fille ressurgit vite cependant et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Tu as parfaitement le droit de me détester Malfoy et ne t'inquiète pas c'est totalement réciproque. Maintenant, on n'est pas obligé de tenter de s'entretuer chaque fois qu'on se croise dans un couloir. Je ne t'espionne pas et je ne t'ai pas volé ta satanée gourmette ! Je suis sûre que tu ne te rappelais même pas de l'avoir eu un jour…

-Casse-toi maintenant, essaie pas de te trouver des excuses. Il y a marqué Drago dessus. Tu t'appelles Drago ? Non ! Alors elle n'est pas à toi. Si tu n'as pas envie que je t'extermine, arrête de venir te planter dans mes pattes. Et commence par sortir d'ici, tu empestes la sang-de-bourbe ! » Sara ragea. Il l'empêchait de s'expliquer et il l'insultait. Elle sentit les larmes de colère monter à ses yeux et elle se contint tant bien que mal. Drago, en face d'elle, ne bougeait pas, mais il avait relevé sa baguette, signalant bien que la conversation était définitivement terminée. Reculant, pour ne pas se faire attaquer de dos, Sara sortit précipitamment de la pièce, ayant peur de vraiment craquer si elle restait une seconde de plus avec ce garçon. Il était tout bonnement insupportable !

Dans la salle commune, elle croisa Théo qui allait rentrer dans son dortoir. Il s'arrêta pour lui parler :

« J'ai vu que tu sympathisais avec Drago, je suis content que tu ais enfin appris à le connaître. C'est un mec sympa au fond. D'ailleurs j'étais sûr que tu allais le remercier vu comment il s'est inquiété pour toi l'autre jour. Lui dit-il en souriant.

-Théo, j'espère sérieusement que tu te fiche de moi, parce que certes, je connais de mieux en mieux Drago mais je le trouve de plus en plus horrible… Je ne sympathiserai jamais avec lui-même si j'aurais aimé faire ça pour te faire plaisir. C'est impossible on ne s'entendra jamais tous les deux… Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Drago s'inquiéter pour moi ? Je sais pas ce que tu consommes Théo mais ça te réussi vraiment pas. » Elle lui sourit gentiment pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui, malgré les propos qu'elle tenait envers son ami. Mais Théo paraissait ne pas comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils, et n'ayant sans doute pas la force de s'attarder sur la question, il haussa les épaules et disparut dans son dortoir en murmurant :

« Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle le savait… »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà, alors qu'était-elle censée savoir? mystère... :) même si je pense que vous êtes en mesure de trouver avec les chapitres précédents. <strong>

**Surtout, ne vous retenez pas d'appuyer sur le bouton pour me laisser une gentille (ou pas gentille d'ailleurs, si elle est constructive) review :)**

**Au plus tôt possible pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Re-coucou à mes lecteurs ;)**

**Je poste aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais le faire demain mais je pense que je n'en aurait pas le temps, alors je préfère le poster maintenant.**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le chapitre précédent, pourtant je suis allée voir dans mes stats et vous êtes plutôt nombreux à l'avoir lu. ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que cette fic est suivie mais je ne sais pas si l'absence de reviews est due à un manque de temps ou au fait que le chapitre ne vous ait pas plus. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me le dire, je ne demande qu'à savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire pour m'améliorer. **

**Je tiens tout de même à remercier Bella-joulie-Beauty qui a posté une review sur ce chapitre ainsi que ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte :)**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

><p>Si Théo avait bien vite cessé de chercher à comprendre, Sara ne parvenait pas à faire de même. Elle se repassait sans cesse la phrase dans sa tête : « mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle savait pourtant… » Qu'était-elle censée savoir ? La jeune fille se repassa toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eues avec Théo et où elle aurait été susceptible de lui dire qu'elle savait…sans succès. Et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. D'autant plus que cette envie de savoir lui empêchait de se concentrer sur ses devoirs qu'elle devait rendre lundi, sans faute. Cela devait bien faire une demi-heure qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque devant son devoir de métamorphose, et tout ça pour ne pas avoir écrit deux lignes…<p>

Sara soupira et reprit sa lecture. Elle entendit une chaise racler le sol et releva la tête. Elle n'y arriverait jamais… Malfoy venait de s'installer à une table, la plus loin possible de la sienne, mais elle était sûre qu'il avait fait exprès de se faire remarquer. Elle ne lui accorda aucune attention et replongea dans son livre, avant d'être une nouvelle fois interrompue :

« Tu ne travailles plus la métamorphose des batraciens ? lui demande Théodore en souriant.

-Non vois-tu, je préfère élargir mon domaine de connaissances et approfondir mes recherches afin de développer mes acquis et ainsi de mieux réfléchir. Elle lui sourit à son tour.

-Très intéressant. Et tu arrives à faire ton devoir de métamorphose miss je-me-la-raconte-un-petit-peu-pour-ressembler-à-Hermione-Granger ?

Sara éclata de rire.

-C'est quoi ce surnom à deux balles… mais pour répondre à ta question monsieur je-donne-des-sobriquets-de-vingt-lignes-tout-aussi-débile-qu'inutile-pour-essayer-d'être-drôle-et-me-faire-moi-même-passer-pour-quelqu'un-de-très-intelligent, non je ne parviens pas à résoudre cette énigme. » Ils se sourirent puis Théodore expliqua à la Serpentard qu'il avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque pour traiter du sujet. Il lui proposa de lui donner le livre, à condition qu'elle l'accompagne jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. La jeune fille ronchonna mais finit par accepter. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour la presser et sortit l'attendre devant la porte le temps qu'elle range les livres qu'elle avait sorti. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil que Drago l'observait, mais elle préféra l'ignorer et elle alla rejoindre son ami. Ils descendirent ensemble au cachot et il la conduisit jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Cela faisait deux fois en une seule journée, un record ! Elle attendit qu'il cherche dans son armoire, tandis qu'elle observait discrètement les affaires de Drago.

« Je ne le trouve pas Sara… il se mit à réfléchir, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne l'as pas déjà prêté à quelqu'un ?lui demanda-t-elle. »Son visage s'éclaira et il ouvrit le placard de Malfoy. Il se mit à farfouiller un peu dans ses affaires, et Sara se dit qu'ils devaient vraiment bien s'entendre pour qu'il se permette ainsi de fouiller sa vie intime. Même si elle supposait qu'il devait cacher dans de meilleurs endroits ses objets très personnels. Ne semblant pas le trouver, Théodore changea de tactique et sortit la valise de Drago qui se trouvait sous son lit. Il l'ouvrit et la referma aussitôt. Sara eut l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Non, non, elle est vide, ya rien du tout la dedans. » Lui assura-t-il. Mais il avait l'air gêné et Sara avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qu'il lui cachait. Mais une autre fois sans doute car Drago venait de pénétrer dans le dortoir.

« Vous gênez pas pour moi surtout, continuez. » Les deux amis rougirent face à l'insinuation et Théodore bredouilla qu'il cherchait juste le livre de métamorphose. Le blond ouvrit donc sa valise et Sara, qui était à présent en face put voir ce que Théodore lui avait caché. Sara ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard. Quand Drago s'en aperçut, il referma rapidement sa valise et la menaça :

-Si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je peux t'assurer que je vais transformer ta vie en un véritable enfer.

-Parce que ce n'est pas déjà le cas », répondit-elle du tac au tac, ayant récupérer ses esprits. Il lui fit une grimace ridicule et la jeune fille détourna le regard, observant Théo qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Drago tendit le livre à son ami qui le passa à Sara. Le blond demanda ensuite à Théo de venir s'entraîner et Théo accepta, faisant un signe de la main à Sara, ayant parfaitement compris qu'elle ne voudrait plus l'accompagner puisque Drago était présent. Elle sortit à leur suite et monta dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs.

La semaine se déroula sans plus d'événements pour Sara. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Théo, s'éclipsant le plus poliment possible chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Malfoy. Elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, il lui était totalement insupportable mais elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser de parler à son ami. Elle avait souffert d'avoir été seule au début de sa scolarité à Beaubâtons et elle ne pouvait souhaiter cela à personne quand bien même si cette personne s'appelait Drago Malfoy. Dans ces moments là, elle errait seule dans les couloirs, tentant d'éviter au maximum Pansy, ou bien, si elle avait de la chance, elle croisait Hermione et allait discuter avec elle. Et elle était vraiment heureuse d'être à Poudlard, parce qu'elle s'était fait des amis formidables sur qui elle pouvait compter et qui étaient prêts à l'aider. Et même si certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas la supporter et que cela était complètement réciproque, elle avait la preuve qu'il pouvait se passer une semaine sans qu'aucune dispute n'éclate.

Surtout que désormais, elle avait un moyen de le faire chanter même si elle savait qu'il lui ferait payer cher si elle dévoilait son secret. Il est vrai qu'elle-même était choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Drago, qui jouait les gros durs et qui était parfaitement imbuvable était en fait un sensible dans l'âme. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle pensait qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Et pourtant, il l'avait gardé.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais qu'a-t-il donc bien pu garder...? :) vous le saurez, pour ceux qui n'ont pas deviné, dans le chapitre suivant :)<strong>

**Alors, bien? pas bien? Est-ce que l'histoire ne vous parait pas trop lente? trop rapide? Je prends en compte vos avis :)**

**à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! J'arrive avec le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier Bella-joulie-beauty qui me suit à fond :) et je pense que tu vas être contente ce chapitre (enfin au moins un petit moment XD)**

**Je voudrais remercier aussi ce qui m'ajoutent en follow ou en favorite story, ainsi que ceux qui lisent simplement mon histoire (même si ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez ;) )**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>Deux semaines ! Deux semaines sans s'être disputée avec Malfoy ! Deux semaines sans s'être fait attaquer dans les couloirs de Poudlard ! Il était urgent qu'elle entre dans le livre des records.<p>

Voilà ce que Théodore Nott venait de dire à Sara, alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient rigolé à cette remarque bien que Sara partageait l'opinion de son ami. Elle avait eu encore un accrochage mercredi avec Pansy Parkinson mais celle-ci était pour l'instant à l'infirmerie, essayant de retenir les grenouilles qui sortaient de ses chevilles. Sara reconnaissait y être allée un peu fort mais lors de sa dispute avec elle, elle avait pensé trop fort qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un lui fasse dégonfler les chevilles. Et bien, voilà chose faite désormais.

Sara était pratiquement sûre que sa camarade n'était pas prête de revenir lui chercher des poux. Elle pouvait donc couler des jours heureux dans le château.

Drago vint s'installer à côté de Théo à la table. Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, et elle plongea la tête dans son assiette de bacon.

« Il faudrait qu'on parle… » expliqua-t-il.

Sara attendit que Théo s'en aille avec lui pour entretenir une discussion. Elle n'entendit rien. Surprise de ne pas les avoir entendit partir, elle releva la tête. Drago et Théo était toujours là et les deux la regardaient, semblant attendre quelque chose.

« Vous m'avez parlé ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Drago soupira et Théo se moqua gentiment.

-On peut parler ? répéta le blond. » Sara manqua de cracher la cuillère qu'elle venait de prendre. C'était à elle qu'il s'adressait ? Après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle se leva pour le suivre, tout en regardant Théodore qui les observait avec effarement. Il la conduisit jusqu'au 7ème étage. Elle suivait, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre. Il s'arrêta soudain au milieu d'un couloir. Surprise, Sara chercha ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter et ne voyant rien, elle pensa que Drago l'avait seulement amené dans un endroit désert pour la martyriser sans témoin. A cette idée, la jeune fille paniqua. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Drago, se préparant à l'insulter. Il restait là à la regarder. Il avait ce petit sourire narquois sur le coin de la bouche que la Serpentard avait bien envie de lui faire remarquer.

« Malfoy, tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout là ? questionna-t-elle, passablement énervée.

-Tu es pénible Duchêne, tu peux bien attendre deux minutes non ? soupira-t-il. » La susnommée Duchêne se renfrogna et attendit qu'il daigne lui expliquer ce qu'elle fichait là.

Il se retourna vers le mur et commença à faire des allers-retours.

« Non mais là, tu as complètement craqué mon pauvre, lui dit-elle, si je veux voir des gens faire les cents pas, je n'ai pas besoin de monter jusqu'ici… » Sara s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une porte dans le mur, nu seulement une seconde auparavant.

Le jeune garçon lui fit signe d'entrer la première. Avec beaucoup d'appréhension elle se décida à avancer vers la salle. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer et elle ouvrit la porte.

…

Elle en ressortit aussitôt, l'air totalement perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-elle. Il lui fit un sourire presqu'amical pour la première fois. Enfin disons, qu'à défaut d'être amical, il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son expression. Il pénétra à son tour dans la pièce laissant la porte ouverte, l'invitant à le suivre.

« C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il.

-oui… je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas… murmura-t-elle surprise. »

Se retrouver ici, en dehors de ses rêves, était étrange pour la jeune fille. Elle observa Drago. Il paraissait très à l'aise. Peut-être était-il déjà revenu ici ?

« On est vraiment là-bas ? maintenant ? Sara ne comprenait pas. Elle était dans les couloirs de Poudlard pas moins de 20 secondes avant et elle se retrouvait dans la ville où habitaient ses parents, la ville où elle avait grandi… la ville où elle avait rencontré Drago pour la première fois.

-Nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande, lui expliqua-t-il. Il suffit que tu penses très fort à une pièce dont tu aurais besoin et la salle se transforme.

-En n'importe quoi ?

-En n'importe quoi. »

La salle changea soudain de décor, amenant les deux étudiants dans une chambre d'enfant. Les murs étaient peints en rose pale et une frise racontait l'histoire de la petite souris. Sara était émue, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut le berceau en bois clair, le voile blanc, quelque peu jauni par le temps, pendant mollement au dessus. Elle était dans sa chambre d'enfant, pièce qu'elle avait désormais léguée à sa petite sœur. Elle se retourna vers le blond qui regardait la chambre, le visage dénué d'émotions. Sara se demanda s'il était malheureux qu'elle l'ait forcé à venir ici parce qu'il n'avait probablement pas connu le calme d'une chambre moldue. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de sa vie, de ce qu'il pensait et qu'elle était sans doute une des dernières personnes à qui il se confirait, si l'on enlevait la plupart des Gryffondors naturellement. Elle se concentra sur ses yeux, tentant de déchiffrer ses émotions, tandis que lui semblait perdu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa vue commença à s'obstruer et elle se sentit son esprit la quitter. Malfoy ne se rendait compte de rien, il semblait toujours ne rien voir, perdu dans ses pensées… des pensées de son enfance…

Sara le vit bébé, réclamant les bras de sa mère tandis qu'il pleurait dans un berceau argenté et vert. Un homme grand, aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, s'approcha du bébé en grognant et le porta à une dame, tout aussi blonde avant de râler sur le dérangement que provoquait l'enfant. Ce dernier se calma dans les bras de la femme qui le berçait doucement. C'était probablement sa mère. Et son père, bien que l'homme ne semblât pas avoir la fibre paternelle.

Le calme revint dans la pièce et Sara se sentit intruse. Elle eut soudain peur qu'on la voit et elle se recula contre la porte, qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, effrayant ainsi la jeune fille. Une femme, à peine plus âgée que Mme Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce, les yeux tristes et sortant presque de leur orbites. Elle semblait folle ! Totalement folle ! Mais elle ne voyait pas Sara et celle-ci se sentit rassuré.

« Le seigneur des ténèbres est mort ! » tenta-t-elle de faire comprendre malgré les sanglots de sa voix et ses bafouillages incessants. Elle était dans un état effrayant et commençaient à s'arracher des cheveux par poignées.

-Bella calme-toi, explique nous, lui demanda gentiment Mme Malfoy tout en reposant Drago dans son berceau. Elle vint lui attraper les mains avec force pour l'empêcher de se torturer et la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Potter ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente. »

Sara comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait dans les pensées de Malfoy, le soir ou Harry avait partiellement vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Tout d'un coup, la salle disparut et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande, face à un Drago qui semblait très énervé. Il s'approcha d'elle avec fureur et lui saisit le poignet. Elle était à deux centimètres à peine de son visage et elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, irrégulier contre son visage. Elle avait violé son intimité et ça allait très mal se passer pour elle. Elle se demanda même si elle avait une chance de ressortir vivante de cette altercation. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen et vite de se sortir de cette situation ! Alors, sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha encore davantage et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Elle commença à l'embrasser et celui-ci se tendit. Il relâcha son emprise. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla à son tour remuer les lèvres.

Sara se rendit alors pleinement compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle hésita encore instant sur la marche à suivre mais elle avait peur. Alors, elle se détacha rapidement du jeune garçon et elle s'enfuit en courant sans se retourner. Et Drago resta seul, bouleversé, fixant la porte par laquelle elle venait de sortir… et il attendit que la haine vienne, que la honte vienne, qu'il paie pour se qu'il venait de laisser se produire, afin de lui faire payer plus tard, ce qu'elle avait osée faire…

* * *

><p><strong>Ouh ça a chauffé pour Sara et il semblerait que ça ne soit pas fini... Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place pour la suite de l'histoire même s'il doit être relativement agréable d'embrasser Drago XD<strong>

**Voilà, en attendant de savoir ce que vous en dites, je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre :) pour l'instant à quelques jours près, j'arrive à me tenir à un chapitre par semaine, je vais essayer de respecter ce rythme :)**

**bisous!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, (ou bonsoir) aux lecteurs **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard parce que j'ai plus d'un mois de retard... J'ai bien l'excuse des études pour ma défense mais bon ça ne change pas grand chose au problème... Et puis, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre... pardon pardon pour ceux qui attendaient la suite.**

**Merci à Bella-Joulie-Beauty qui me laisse une gentille review à chaque fois! :) C'est très encourageant de savoir que tu me suis ^^**

**Merci aux autres lecteurs qui passent juste sur l'histoire et à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte, même si j'avoue qu'une petite review ne serait pas de refus de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que pour savoir ce qui vous plait ou non dans l'histoire et pour ainsi essayer de l'améliorer en cours de route :)**

**En attendant, je vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sara se rendit dans le parc, elle espérait être seule et pouvoir s'interroger et se calmer. Elle n'eut cependant pas cette chance car elle croisa Théodore qui sortait de la Grande Salle. S'il venait juste de finir de manger, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas restée très longtemps en compagnie de Malfoy.<p>

« Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment, apparemment rassuré de ne pas voir de blessure sur son corps.

-Hum, hum, répondit-elle distraitement, espérant qu'il la laisserait seule. » Mais encore une fois, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de hausser les épaules et de partir comme elle l'avait espéré, il préféra l'accompagner dehors et faire abstraction du petit soupir d'exaspération qui venait de franchir ses lèvres. Mais Sara n'avait pas envie de blesser son ami car elle se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Elle lui fit donc un timide sourire d'excuse, qu'il lui rendit en l'amplifiant beaucoup. Et la sincérité de se sourire la fit craquer. Sara explosa en sanglots devant Théo qui sembla se pétrifier. Il était totalement désemparé, ne sachant pas que faire pour la consoler. Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, que c'était fini. Or, ce n'était pas du tout fini. La jeune fille savait que ses problèmes allaient considérablement augmentés et qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire un pas dans le château sans avoir honte de croiser Malfoy. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle l'embrasse ? Elle aurait pu simplement lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès de rentrer dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne répéterait rien de ce qu'elle avait vu et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses souvenirs, il n'y était pour rien… Mais non, il aurait été bien trop simple de faire ça, il était autrement plus intelligent de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser comme si elle était éperdument amoureuse de lui…. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une pelle au plus vite et qu'elle s'enterre à tous jamais.

Théodore attendait qu'elle se calme, la serrant toujours dans ses bras, la suppliant de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune fille se détacha alors de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle fut cependant de baisser les yeux presqu'immédiatement, ayant honte de son comportement. Mais elle lui raconta parce que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui cacher ça. Elle tenta de retrouver son calme et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il souriait quand elle lui raconta la scène du baiser mais son visage se rassombrit lorsqu'elle lui évoqua sa fuite.

« Sara calme toi, ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais… Il va t'en vouloir un peu sans doute mais bon ça ne pourra pas être pire que jusqu'à maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » Cette phrase eut le don de faire sourire Sara. Ce garçon était tout simplement formidable. Il avait toujours les bons mots pour lui remonter le moral.

« Je crois que je n'oserais plus jamais le regarder en face maintenant…soupira-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Théodore s'installe à côté d'elle.

-Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment regardé n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Sara le regarda intriguée et il s'aperçut qu'il avait raison.

-Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai demandé si tu voulais savoir qui t'avais conduit à l'infirmerie ? Tu m'as dit que tu le savais déjà et tu pensais que c'était moi. Je t'y aurais amené c'est vrai si je t'avais trouvé le premier. Mais c'est Drago qui t'a trouvé et c'est lui qui est resté au près de toi. Mais il a du partir avant que tu te réveilles pour ne pas que quelqu'un le voit dans ce qu'il appellerait « un état de faiblesse ».

Sara ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était encore plus perdue désormais. Drago la détestait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il faisait de son mieux pour rendre chacune de ses journées infernales, il la blessait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui il avait voulu lui parler, il lui avait montré un souvenir qu'il partageait avec elle mais qui devait être un secret pour lui. Et ce jour-là, il avait veillé sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

-Il était là quand je me suis réveillée. Mais il est parti avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le reconnaître. »

Théo lui tapota l'épaule pour lui redonner du courage. Le jeune garçon ne savait pas exactement ce que son ami éprouvait pour Sara mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir que d'une haine profonde, il en était persuadé. Peut-être ressentait-il un respect pour la jeune fille car elle était l'unique Serpentard à lui tenir tête. En même temps, il était certain que désormais les relations allaient être plus que tendues entre ses deux amis. Il avait dû très mal apprécié le fait qu'elle se joue de lui, bien que d'après ses dires, ce n'était pas du tout son intention à la base.

D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses intentions. Elle lui disait qu'elle détestait Drago. Elle avait traité tous les serpentards (excepté lui), c'est-à-dire en prenant en compte le jeune blond, de Mangemorts. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'embrasser. Et de s'enfuir ensuite…

L'après-midi passa et Sara resta avec Théodore pour flâner dans le parc. Il s'amusait à faire voltiger les feuilles vers elle, faisant exprès de lui les envoyer dans les cheveux pour la faire râler.

« Théo, c'est la sixième fois en 10 minutes…tu n'en as pas marre de faire l'enfant ?... soupira Sara. Mais le jeune garçon voyait que ses yeux restaient rieurs et que cela ne lui faisait absolument rien.

-Je t'assure que si tu continues, je te pends au saule cogneur par les pieds et je te laisse sécher là-haut…

-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ton meilleur ami ! Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui susurrer dans l'oreille. N'est-ce pas Sara ? »Il l'attrapa par la taille pour lui faire des chatouilles et la jeune fille tomba à la renverse.

« D'accord…d'accord, Théo, je capitule » tenta-t-elle d'articuler tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration toujours envahie par les assauts de son ami.

Les deux Serpentards se relevèrent ensemble et se retournèrent vers le château. Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Drago. Sara baissa la tête et tenta de s'enfuir vers l'entrée mais le blond la retint par le bras. Théodore restait en retrait mais il observa attentivement la tête et les mouvements de son ami afin de pouvoir réagir s'il lui prenait l'envie d'agresser la jeune fille. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, son ami l'avait pétrifié. Il lui murmura un faible désolé avant de jeter un asurdito sur lui et Sara.

« Théo !, hurla Sara avant de se jeter à genoux à ses côtés.

-Il va bien, je ne lui ai rien fait. Mais maintenant on va pouvoir parler ! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard mauvais, mais s'immobilisa pour l'encourager à parler. Il resta muet comme si la situation lui échappait totalement. Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire.

« Bon, tu veux me parler d'accord, mais vas-y dépêche toi ! J'ai pas toute la journée et je n'ai pas envie que tu laisses Théo dans cet état ! s'énerva Sara.

-Tu te moques de moi j'espère ! Tu n'as rien à me dire toi ? Et puis, c'est quoi ton problème ? Ça t'amuse de fricoter avec tous les garçons du lycée ?! C'est qui le prochain sur ta liste ? Ce pouilleux de Ron Weasmoche ? répliqua le jeune garçon sur le même ton.

-Ne mélange pas tout d'accord ? N'insulte pas Ron et laisse le en dehors de ça ! Je ne fricote avec personne, et je n'ai rien à te dire ! Je croyais que tu voulais me parler mais si c'était juste pour ça, merci au revoir et délivre Théodore ! »

Le garçon rougit sous la colère et la Serpentard eut peur de recevoir une gifle mais il l'insulta de tous les noms avant de prononcer entre ses dents un « finite incantatem » en direction du garçon à terre. Il se précipita ensuite vers le château très en colère et en pestant contre la jeune fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, ça ne va pas tellement mieux entre eux, ça s'empire même... Mais un jour peut-être ^^<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous :)**  
><strong>Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai pris mais je n'ai plus le droit d'aller sur l'ordinateur, ce qui complique un peu les choses. Je profite de ce moment pour publier la suite parce que j'ai réussi à m'y rendre quand même. Par contre, je doute que vous puissiez avoir la suite avant les vacances de Pâques. Je suis sincèrement désolée. <strong>  
><strong>Je n'ai pas trop pris le temps de me relire, je poste très rapidement donc je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent s'y trouver. Je le reprendrai plus tard pour le corriger mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps.<strong>  
><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est assez important dans l'histoire je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi :)<strong>

**Très bonne lecture à tous!:)**

* * *

><p>Croiser Drago était devenu un véritable cauchemar pour Sara. Elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, remontant parfois à un autre étage pour le contourner. Plusieurs fois, elle était arrivée en retard en empruntant des chemins plus longs. Et puis il est relativement dur d'éviter quelqu'un qui se trouve dans la même classe que soi.<br>Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole si ce n'est pour s'insulter. Théo n'en pouvait plus de supporter leurs disputes. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à choisir un camp et les entendre se prendre la tête à chaque repas était extrêmement agaçant.  
>Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et deux mois que Théo passait d'une personne à l'autre (le plus souvent possible à deux extrémités du château) et il en avait plus que marre !<p>

Il s'assit à côté de Sara dans la Grande Salle et commença à se servir. Il aperçut alors Drago qui arrivait pour manger et il se rendit compte qu'il y avait une place libre en face d'eux. Il soupira d'anticipation. Ça allait recommencer une nouvelle fois. Le jeune blond s'approcha d'eux un sourire mauvais et s'installa en face de son ami. Il prit la carafe de jus de citrouille que Sara allait saisir et la reposa loin d'elle afin qu'elle ne puisse plus l'attraper. Théodore leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient incapables de se comporter en adulte.  
>« Tu pourrais me passer la carafe ? demanda Sara, agressive.<br>-Certainement pas si tu le demande comme ça Duchêne ! répliqua-t-il sur le même ton avant de se raviser. Mais comme je suis d'une gentillesse extrême tiens ! »  
>Sur ces mots, il lui renversa la carafe sur la robe. En colère Sara nettoya sa robe d'un rapide sort et se leva furieuse, pointant sa baguette sur son camarade de maison. Drago avait brandi son arme lui aussi. Théodore fut le plus rapide. D'un expelliarmus, il s'empara des deux baguettes et les regarda d'un œil mauvais. Ils avaient faillis se battre dans la Grande Salle devant tous les professeurs. S'ils continuaient à se comporter de cette manière, ils ne resteraient plus très longtemps dans le château avant de se faire renvoyer. Et théo ne voulait pas perdre ses amis !<br>« Vous allez vous calmez maintenant ! Que vous ayez eu des différents et que vous soyez en colère contre l'autre d'accord. Mais pas pendant deux mois ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous comporter comme des gens civilisés en vous parlant, alors évitez vous mais arrêtez de vous engueuler toutes les trois secondes ! » Théo avait hurlé sa réplique et toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées vers eux. Sara semblait la seule à s'en être aperçue. Ou alors, les deux autres ne trouvaient aucune raison de se laisser glisser sur le banc pour se cacher sous la table. Drago regarda Sara avec haine, mais il se rendit compte que ce qu'ils avaient fait vivre à Théodore pendant cette période était inadmissible. C'est vrai après tout, il était totalement capable de vivre sans se préoccuper de cette garce. Et puis, il était le riche héritier d'une famille de sang-pur. Un aristocrate, le prince de Serpentard. Et il aurait dû se rendre compte bien avant qu'il n'avait pas à se rabaisser pour elle ! Il fit un sourire d'excuse à son ami et rangea sa baguette.  
>Pendant ce temps, après s'être remis du choc d'avoir entendu la voix de Nott pour la première fois pour hurler sur ses deux amis, la Grande Salle se mit à rire. Des éclats arrivèrent de toute part de la pièce. Il n'y avait que la table des Serpentards qui ne partageait pas l'euphorie tout simplement parce que cette embrouille leur portait préjudice. Sara allait se faire haïr davantage encore par cette maison, c'était certain.<p>

Le lendemain, Sara se rendit en cours avec Théo. Elle avait cours de métamorphose avec le professeur Macgonagal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle. Il n'y avait personne. Pourtant, ils n'avaient que cinq minutes d'avances. Sara s'appuya contre le mur tout en continuant de discuter avec son camarade. Soudain, ce dernier prétexta une envie pressante pour quitter le couloir. Sara attendit qu'il revienne.  
>« Et bah tu en as mis du temps, s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. »<br>Elle se retourna et, alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Théo mais Drago qui lui faisait face.  
>« Où sont les autres ? demanda brusquement Malfoy à la jeune fille.<br>-Bonjour Malfoy. Si j'avais une idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, tu crois vraiment que je serais en train de poireauter dans ce couloir ! répondit-elle haussant la voix.  
>Il la regarda avec hargne :<br>-Mais peut-être es-tu assez intelligente, bien que j'en doute fortement, pour savoir où est Théo ? lui dit-il avec sarcasme.  
>-Il est parti quand il a su que tu voulais venir pour ne pas avoir à te supporter ! »<br>Le combat de regard qui s'en suivit dura longtemps et était extrêmement violent. Si Théo avait vu cette scène, il ne l'aurait pas laissé passer. Mais Théo n'était pas revenu des toilettes et Sara soupçonna alors que c'était un de ses plans. Il avait probablement tout organisé pour que les deux élèves se retrouvent seuls dans un couloir. Alors soit il souhaitait la mort d'un des deux, soit il espérait qu'ils parviendraient à discuter et à améliorer leur relation.  
>Sara soupira d'exaspération. Et bien cette heure allait être longue… Drago dut prendre conscience de ce qui se tramait au même moment car il jura dans sa barbe. Il voulut fuir la confrontation, non par lâcheté mais par exaspération. Il se retourna pour quitter le couloir mais une statue lui barra le chemin. Il se déplaça sur la droite mais elle fit un pas du même côté elle aussi. Il dégaina sa baguette pour l'immobiliser mais elle fut plus rapide et elle lui saisit les deux bras avant de le porter jusqu'à la jeune fille. « Théo, sale traitre ! »pensa Drago.<p>

« Bon je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, se résigna Sara.  
>Il lui lança un regard mauvais.<br>-Ce n'est pas ma faute Malfoy et il semblerait que l'on ne puisse pas partir sans avoir discuter auparavant. Alors on va faire ça très vite parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mon après-midi en ta compagnie !  
>-Très bien et de quoi veux-tu parler Duchêne ?<br>-A ton avis… je ne sais pas, on peut parler de la prolifération des gnomes de jardin si tu le souhaites, lança-t-elle sarcastique.  
>-Arrête de prendre cet air supérieur parce que dès que je pourrais réutiliser ma baguette tu le paieras très cher !<br>Sara ne prit pas la peine de répondre.  
>-On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ? demanda-t-il, pas le moins du monde calmé.<br>-Sauf si tu as envie de passer ta journée ici ?  
>-Avec toi ? On oubliera merci ! »<br>Sara soupira. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir discuter avec cette…chose ? S'il ne faisait pas un effort, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en finir.  
>« Bon voilà, je n'ai pas fait exprès de t'embrasser… Salut ! Tenta Sara.<br>-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? répliqua-t-il en la voyant essayé de s'enfuir, tentative qui échoua puisqu'une statue lui bloqua le chemin à elle aussi. Puisqu'ils étaient coincés ici, autant tirer l'affaire à son avantage.  
>-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? demanda-t-elle excédée.<br>-Les vraies raisons pourraient être une bonne option, dit-t-il moqueur.  
>-Mais je n'en sais rien, je l'ai fait parce que sur le moment, c'est venu comme ça, c'est tout… Je n'ai pas à me justifier. De toute manière, je te rappelle que tu ne m'a pas repoussé et que tu as répondu.<br>-Si tu avais le moindre un intérêt, un garçon t'aurait déjà embrassé et tu comprendrais alors que c'est dur de rester de marbre une fois que ça a commencé. Mais bon, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion là-dessus.  
>-Malfoy, tu es insupportable, si tu arrêtais de prendre tous les gens de haut et que tu acceptais de les voir tels qu'ils sont, tu pourrais peut-être voir que tu n'es pas le meilleur. Mais bon, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Tu es et tu resteras probablement un sobre crétin toute ta vie… »<br>Il la regarda méchamment, lui intimant de baisser la tête, chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas faire mais dont elle ne put se retenir après quelques instant de fixation.  
>« Sur le moment j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions ? C'était stupide… ,Elle hésita. Mais c'est une notion à laquelle tu dois être habitué.<br>Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle pour la faire taire mais la statue le maintenait toujours fermement. Il arrêta soudainement de se débattre.  
>« Tu viens d'avouer que m'embrasser était la meilleure option, s'étouffa-t-il , prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler.<br>-Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions Malfoy, c'était ça ou me faire frapper à mort. Et encore, j'ai longuement hésité avant d'opter pour cette solution. Répliqua-t-elle rapidement.  
>-Ne nie pas Duchêne, tu l'as voulu et tu as aimé ça. Et tu ferais tout pour y avoir droit de nouveau.<br>-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ton cas que c'est celui de tout le monde. Assume tes fantasmes Malfoy ! »  
>Après s'être disputé pendant encore de longues minutes, les deux adolescents se rendirent compte que cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là et que les statues ne les avaient toujours pas lâchées. S'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution, il raterait le repas du soir et ils auraient perdu la seule après-midi libre de la semaine.<br>« Bon puisque si j'attends que tu t'excuses, on sera encore là dans deux mois, je vais le faire moi-même. Soupira Sara. Voilà, je suis désolée d'avoir violé tes pensées. Je ne sais même pas le faire normalement. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé et je ne l'ai pas voulu. C'est arrivé, contre ma volonté, mais c'est arrivé… Donc je m'excuse.  
>-C'est très malpoli de s'excuser soi-même, le sais-tu ?<br>-Malfoy, fais un effort bordel !  
>-C'est bon c'est bon ! D'accord j'accepte tes excuses….<br>-Et c'est tout ?  
>-Et je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé parce que j'ai été violent et que j'ai sans doute tu te faire très mal. Et je n'aurais peut-être pas du réagir aussi violement. Et depuis le début de l'année je me comporte mal avec toi. Même si j'avais mes raisons parce que je ne supporte pas qu'on me tienne tête, j'aurais peut-être du prendre d'autres mesures que celle-ci… Je peux y aller maintenant ? »<br>Sara soupira. Elle doutait de la sincérité de ses dires. Il n'avait fait cela que pour pouvoir partir. Mais au moins, il l'avait fait et elle allait pouvoir aller retrouver Théo et l'étriper.  
>Les statues les relâchèrent tous deux et ils partirent chacun d'un côté du couloir. Alors que Sara allait disparaître à l'angle, Malfoy s'écria soudain :<br>« En fait, tu embrasses pas si mal que ça tu sais » La jeune fille se retourna, lui emprunta les escaliers et fut bientôt hors de sa vue.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je peux consulter mes mails autrement donc je pourrais vous répondre :)<strong>  
><strong>ça fait très plaisir d'avoir des retours, même s'ils sont ici pour dire que vous n'avez pas aimé. Je ne demande qu'à progresser :)<strong>  
><strong>Et a bientôt quand même j'espère :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous :)**  
><strong>Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le retard considérable que j'ai accumulé... C'est assez habituel mais c'est quand même pénible... donc vraiment désolée.<strong>  
><strong>Pour moi, c'est les vacances maintenant, je vais essayer de me motiver pour écrire plus mais je préfère ne rien promettre au cas où.<strong>

**Je tiens vraiment à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favorite ou qui me suivent. ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça donne envie de poursuivre. Merci beaucoup!**  
><strong>Et à Sara aussi, celle pour qui j'écris cette histoire :)<strong>

**Je ne m'étale pas plus ici, et j'espère sincèrement que le chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p>« Tu n'embrasses pas si mal que ça ! Tu n'embrasses pas si mal que ça ! Tu n'embrasses pas si mal que ça ! » Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ça. Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de partir et de lui adresser un vague signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour lorsqu'il la croiserait dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être ami avec elle, juste de diminuer l'animosité qui s'était installée entre eux depuis quelque temps. « Tu n'embrasses pas si mal que ça ! » Cette phrase n'était absolument pas nécessaire.<br>Sara ressassait sans arrêt cette dernière réplique de Drago. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils s'étaient séparés et elle n'avait, depuis lors, pas réussi à se changer les idées. Théo avait du lancer un sort sur les statues pour être informées du relâchement des deux protagonistes puisque, à peine descendue dans le parc, il vint rejoindre la jeune fille pour discuter. Elle lui lança tout d'abord un regard noir qui le fit rire. Il n'avait fait que son devoir d'ami avait-il avancé. Et finalement, Sara ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir. La situation devait s'être quelque peu arrangeait grâce à lui. Du moins, elle l'espérait.  
>« Alors ? » demanda Théo avide d'en savoir plus.<br>-Alors on s'est donné rendez-vous pour une paëlla party demain soir. Mais une party en tête à tête tu vois. Avec des chandelles et des pétales de roses sur le sol. Une musique douce en fond sonore, histoire qu'on puisse finir la soirée par un slow. Ensuite, il me fera un massage magnifique et il me demandera en mariage. J'accepterai, bien évidemment. On se mariera, on aura pleins de petits Drago et pleins de petites Sara et on sera heureux toute notre vie. »  
>Théo leva les yeux au ciel. Peut-être Drago serait-il plus coopératif. Quoiqu'il valût peut-être encore mieux rêver qu'un troll des montagnes se rende dans son dortoir cette nuit pour lui voler son caleçon préférée à l'effigie de Dumbledore. Sachant qu'il ne possédait aucun caleçon de ce genre. Bref, si Sara refusait de lui raconter le rendez-vous, il était plus que probable qu'il n'en sache jamais rien. Et bien que de nature discrète et refusant de se mêler habituellement des affaires des autres, sa curiosité avait pris le dessus et il était bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.<br>«Tu ne vas quand même pas agrandir la communauté des petites têtes blondes aristocratiques que seront les Malfoy.  
>-Je croyais qu'il était ton ami, lança sournoisement Sara.<br>-Et je croyais que tu rêvais de l'embrocher et de le faire disparaître par la suite de la surface planétaire.  
>-C'était dans mes plans certes, bien que je ne comprenne pas d'où tu tires ces informations. Mais maintenant j'ai décidé de fonder une famille avec lui. »<br>Théo soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe du parc. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas le lui dire franchement, il se débrouillerait pour lui soutirer les informations différemment. Il ne la questionna plus, restant muré dans son silence tandis que Sara fredonnait doucement à ses côtés.  
>« En fait, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… finit par dire Sara.<br>Théo devint particulièrement attentif bien qu'il essayât de ne pas le montrer.  
>-Hum… ? se contenta-t-il de répondre.<br>-On a discuté, on n'avait pas le choix. Bon on n'est pas devenu les meilleurs amis pour autant, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit physiquement possible. Mais on a fait en sorte d'arranger un peu les choses, pour qu'on n'ait pas des envies de meurtre à chaque détour de couloir…  
>-Je suis content pour vous. Répondit alors distraitement Théo, comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>-Rien pourquoi ? il paraissait vraiment innocent.<br>-Non, je ne sais pas comme ça… Je voulais te parler d'autres choses mais ça à pas l'air d'aller très bien. Je te raconterai une autre fois. »  
>Théo releva la tête rapidement. Beaucoup trop rapidement.<br>« Désolé pour toi Théo mais je sais maintenant à quel point tu es vicieux et je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser berner. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux et, sourde aux ronchonnements de Théo, elle le quitta pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, terminer un devoir.  
>« Mais quel con ! » pensa Théo avant de se réaffaler sur le sol.<p>

Sara s'installa à une table libre et se cacha derrière un imposant grimoire traitant de la magie des créatures aquatiques du lac de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'intéressât particulièrement à ce domaine, mais elle avait pris le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que Drago était lui aussi dans la pièce. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pour autant, elle essayait d'être la plus discrète possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.  
>« Salut Sara ! » C'était raté…<br>Ron, aussi bon ami qu'il puisse être, n'avait pas une once de discrétion en lui. Pas sûr même, qu'il connaisse la définition du mot.  
>« ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas croisé. Lui dit-il gentiment en s'asseyant à sa table. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la bibliothèque ? Peut-être Hermione était-elle là aussi et l'avait-elle forcé à se mettre au travail ?<br>-C'est vrai… ça va toi ? murmura Sara tout en essayant de cacher sa gêne. Drago avait repéré sa planque et un sourire moqueur était apparu sur ses lèvres.  
>-Disons que si Hermione ne me forçait pas à faire mes devoirs, ça irait mieux. Elle a refusé de me prêter ses notes en Histoire de la Magie, du coup je suis obligé de faire des recherches. »<br>Il y avait une note d'espoir dans sa voix que Sara traduit par : « Prête moi les tiennes je t'en supplie. »  
>« Ah c'est vraiment dommage mais si tu veux, il y a un livre vraiment bien sur ce sujet. » D'un accio, elle le fit léviter jusqu'à eux et le tendit à son ami. Sa figure se décomposa, son plan n'avait pas totalement fonctionné. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas à feuilleter tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Il la remercia et partit derrière des rayonnages, sans doute là où se trouvait la table d'Hermione.<br>Drago la regardait toujours. Sara se demandait s'il faisait semblant de paraître discret alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout ou s'il essayait vraiment de l'être… et qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Alors Sara sa souvint de sa conversation avec Théo. Drago l'avait accompagné à l'infirmerie et il avait veillé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Mais, il n'avait pas souhaité qu'elle le voie et était parti avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de lui.  
>Elle s'approcha de sa table et tira la chaise attendant un assentiment de sa part pour s'asseoir. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle s'assit tout de même ignorant la négation.<br>« Tu as perdu la Salle commune peut-être ? Où tu n'as pas vu qu'il y avait d'autres tables dans la bibliothèque ? demanda Drago.  
>- ça n'a rien à voir… Mais tu avoueras qu'il été tentant de venir t'embêter ». Répliqua Sara d'un ton qui se voulait assuré. En réalité, elle avait peur que les choses ne dégénèrent de nouveau.<br>Il fallait déjà qu'elle trouve un moyen d'aborder ce sujet de conversation. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à un discours avant de venir l'aborder. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes avant de se décider à prendre la parole :  
>« Il y a quelques petites choses que j'aimerais savoir… commença-t-elle gênée.<br>-Demande plutôt à Trelawney alors, répliqua-t-il, las.  
>-J'y ai déjà pensé mais elle m'a demandé qu'il fallait que j'apporte un ongle de la personne concernée… Tu préfère quoi, que je t'arrache un doigt ou que tu répondes toi-même à mes questions ? »<br>Drago soupira et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, se préparant mentalement à une longue discussion pénible. Il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois-ci.  
>« J'accepte de te répondre, mais tu me devras quelque chose en échange. Murmura-t-il, un sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres.<br>-Je ne marche pas au chantage Malfoy…  
>-Très bien, alors tu peux disposer Duchêne. Sara avait besoin de ses réponses…<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Drago réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui lancer un regard machiavélique.  
>-Je veux… que tu te jettes de la tour d'astronomie, affirma-t-il, très content de sa trouvaille.<br>-Va crever Malfoy ! », lui lança la jeune fille avant de se lever furibonde.  
>Et bien si, il s'en était tiré, mais il se doutait que la conversation reviendrait très bientôt et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'éviter de lui répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée des informations qu'elle voulait lui soutirer, mais quoi que ce soit, il sentait qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui de les lui faire parvenir.<p>

Sara voulait absolument comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à veiller sur elle à l'infirmerie. S'il était resté après qu'elle ce soit réveillée, il aurait pu lui dire quelque chose de méchant, et là, elle aurait compris. Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Il était parti avant d'avoir pu lui dire quelque chose, avant même qu'elle ait pu le voir. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas lui finalement ? Peut-être Théo lui avait-il menti ? Cependant, ce n'était pas cohérent… Quelles raisons auraient-ils pu avoir ? Non, Sara était persuadée qu'il lui avait dit la vérité, et il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen de lui faire justifier ses actes. Elle aurait sans doute besoin de Théodore pour mettre un plan en action mais elle se doutait déjà qu'il lui demanderait un résumé complet de son entretien en échange de sa collaboration. Tant pis, elle lui expliquerait tout en détails…

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fois, les informations n'arrivent pas en masse, mais les révélations vont commencer à arriver petit à petit très bientôt :)<strong>  
><strong>Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, je prends en compte pour l'écriture des chapitre étant donné que je les écrit au fur et à mesure.<strong>  
><strong>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu :)<strong>  
><strong>Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant j'espère :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous :)**  
><strong>J'ai vu que j'avais pas mal de lecteur encore, alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir de continuer à écrire cette histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le non régularité des publications. J'espère que ça ne vous décourage pas trop de continuer à me lire.<strong>

**Je remercie tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes fanfics, je rappelle aussi à ceux qui liraient éventuellement mes autres fics que je ne les abandonne pas. Je vais essayé de m'y remettre ses vacances, et quelque soit le temps que ça me prendra, je les terminerais toutes :)**

**Voilà, je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Sara ne revit Théo que pour le souper et il était assis avec Drago. Elle ne pourrait pas l'aborder ce soir… Et ce ne fut pas le seul moment où elle ne put pas lui parler. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait plus Théo seul. Malfoy l'accompagnait à chaque instant, que ce soit lors des repas, pour aller d'un cours à l'autre et même lorsqu'il faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune.<br>Drago acceptait sa présence naturellement, sinon Théodore n'aurait pas accepté la situation. Cependant, la jeune fille comprenait bien que ça n'avait rien d'un soudain besoin d'affection du garçon. Il avait nécessairement une idée derrière la tête. Mais elle ne pourrait rien savoir tant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à les séparer et cela commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.  
>D'autant, que le blond, en plus d'être envahissant était des plus insupportables. Tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour que son ami ne s'en rende pas compte, il ne cessait de l'énerver par ses paroles. Trois semaines et Sara n'en put plus… Il devenait urgent de trouver une solution.<p>

Au petit déjeuner, Sara se rendit à la table des Gryffondors pour s'adresser à Ron. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille pour qu'Hermione n'entende pas :  
>« Dis Ron, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais te procurer des pastilles gerbes de tes frères ?<br>Le rouquin la regarda surpris. Il sembla hésiter, si Hermione apprenait ça, il allait avoir des ennuis…  
>-Je te passerai mes cours d'histoire de la magie si tu veux. »<br>Ron releva la tête trop rapidement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être fier de céder au chantage mais Sara savait qu'il ne résisterait pas. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'impliquer dans son histoire mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'il parviendrait à se débrouiller dans l'art de la discrétion pour une fois.  
>« Euh… oui je leur écrirais une lettre demain matin si tu veux, mais ne le dis à personne hein ?<br>-Mais oui t'inquiète, merci beaucoup Ron ! » Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule et tenta de s'insérer dans une conversation à la table pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Elle se rendit ensuite en cours. Elle ne rejoignit pas Drago et Théo. S'ils voulaient comploter sur elle, ils pouvaient très bien le faire le soir dans leur dortoir. Inutile donc de les surveiller plus que ça. Et ça lui faisait du bien de s'éloigner un peu de son « voleur de nounours » !

Sara guettait Ron chaque jour, espérant qu'il vienne lui apporter sa commande. Le jeune garçon vint la voir à la bibliothèque un soir, deux semaines plus tard. La jeune fille fut surprise de son choix. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le moins fréquenté, par Hermione tout du moins, et c'était pourtant elle qu'il fallait éviter. Elle ne semblait pas occuper les lieux cependant et Ron put lui donner ses pastilles sans embuches et la jeune fille lui remit en échange, l'argent nécessaire, un paquet de chocogrenouille et tous ses cours d'histoire de la magie du mois dernier. C'est un sourire éclatant qui illumina le visage du rouquin lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Sara ne jubilait pas moins, cependant il ne fallait pas qu'elle trahisse sa joie au risque de mettre son plan en péril. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans sa salle commune. Elle s'arrêta au passage dans les toilettes pour se jeter un sort afin de pâlir un peu son visage et regagna son dortoir l'air de rien.  
>Théo discutait avec le pot de colle, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de sa salle commune. Il héla son amie lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait gagner sa chambre sans lui avoir adressé la parole.<br>« Hé Sara, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais la tête ? demanda le jeune homme. Sara se retourna alors, un air étonné sur le visage.  
>-Je ne fais absolument rien de tout ça, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, répliqua-t-elle.<br>-Dis plutôt que tu t'es pris un sceau de craies sur la tête, ricana Malfoy en voyant sa tête.  
>-Je pense que tu vas pas tarder un te prendre un autre truc sur la tête toi ! grogna la jeune fille, simulant un mal être.<br>-Tu n'as pas l'air très bien Sara, Drago a raison, tu es vraiment pâle », repris plus gentiment Théo pour couper court à toutes autres répliques.  
>Bien que doutant fortement que Drago et « avoir raison » puisse être placé dans une même phrase affirmative, Sara garda le silence, hocha la tête et regagna son dortoir. Son plan était désormais en place.<br>Le lendemain en se préparant, Sara renforça son sort afin de vraiment avoir l'air souffrant. Elle descendit dans la grande salle et s'assit à sa table attendant que Théo et Drago descendent à leur tour. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver mais, étant en pleine discussion, aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer le teint blafard de la jeune fille. Sara en profita pour ingurgiter sa pastille de gerbe et continua à manger comme si de rien était. L'effet ne tarda pas à se produire. La jeune fille se sentit subitement très nauséeuse, et elle se demanda s'il n'était pas exagéré de prendre cette mesure. Elle matérialisa un devant elle avant de plonger la tête dedans pour se cacher de toute la Grande Salle. Elle se fit tout de même remarquer par Drago, Théo, Pansy et une dizaine d'autres Serpentards. Peu importait, il fallait que son plan fonctionne. En voyant son malaise, Théo se précipita pour lui tenir les cheveux et essayer de la calmer. La jeune fille se traita d'imbécile lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait pu faire avaler la pastille à Drago à sa place. Elle parvenait à peine à respirer tant la nausée était continue. Elle pouvait au moins féliciter les jumeaux pour la véracité de leur publicité. Pour être efficace, il fallait reconnaître que ça l'était ! Bon elle avait suffisamment attiré les regards sur elle, il était grand temps de stopper la catastrophe. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir la pastille inverse. Sara releva la tête prise de panique. Sa poche était complètement vide… Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir glissé dedans avant de quitter son dortoir. Elle se mit à chercher frénétiquement, secouant ses vêtements dans l'espoir de retrouver son bien. Théo la prit par le bras et le traina à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr qu'il était prévu qu'il l'amène. Mais elle était censée aller mieux lorsqu'elle se retrouverait devant la porte. Or, elle n'irait pas mieux si elle ne retrouvait pas sa pastille. Peut-être même qu'elle mourrait avant de l'atteindre ! Et quand bien même elle survivrait à la destruction de son estomac, il faudrait encore qu'elle puisse justifier la consommation de produits illicites à madame Pomfresh… Elle ne pouvait résolument pas accepté qu'il la traine à l'infirmerie.  
>« Théo… je ne peux pas y aller, articula-t-elle difficilement tandis qu'elle refoulait son envie de vomir.<br>-Mais regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.  
>-Je t'assure Théo…elle réprima une nausée. Je ne peux pas aller…à l'infirmerie. Et je vais…mourir…<br>-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? demanda-t-il sérieusement inquiet pour son état.  
>-Retourne dans mon dortoir, cherche dans la salle commune dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle et dans les couloirs jusqu'ici, et essaie de trouver une pastille orange. Et s'il te plait dépêche toi… j'espérais une mort…plus glorieuse. » Sara avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter réellement. Que se passerait-il si Théo ne parvenait pas à trouver le médicament ? Elle préférait probablement être renvoyée que mourir dans un couloir mais aucune des deux issues ne semblaient réellement agréables et donc envisageables.<br>Cela devait faire plus de dix minutes que Théo était parti et il n'avait toujours pas donné traces de vie. Sara se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle était courbaturée de partout. Sa gorge la brulait atrocement et son estomac la faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle se releva en s'aidant du mur, manquant de peu de retomber aussi sec. Elle n'avait plus le choix, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie, peu importe les conséquences. Elle était bien trop malade pour attendre encore. Elle s'appuyait contre les murs pour se déplacer incapable de le faire sans aide, tenant dans son autre main un seau qu'elle ne cessait de nettoyer à l'aide de « recurvite ».  
>« RON ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut le rouquin au détour d'un couloir.<br>-Ah… salut sara, et bien on peut dire que ça a fait effet, dit-il un sourire gêné aux lèvres et pointant son visage d'un de ses doigts.  
>Sara se força à sourire malgré la mal être qu'elle subissait depuis près d'une demie heure à présent.<br>-Un peu trop même…. J'ai perdu la deuxième pastille… Dis-moi que tu en as une en plus ! supplia-t-elle en tombant à ses genoux. »  
>Le jeune homme chercha dans sa robe et en ressortit le précieux médicament. A peine l'eut elle prit en main que Sara l'avala tout rond, manquant de s'étouffer. Les effets se dissipèrent immédiatement, comme si rien ne c'était passé.<br>« Ron je t'aime ! sourit Sara en lui sautant dans les bras, merci merci merci merci ! » Le nommé Ron devint cramoisi et ne put plus la regarder en face. Elle lui tendit des pièces pour le dédommager mais il refusa d'un geste et lui sourit timidement. La jeune fille le remercia une nouvelle fois en l'accablant de compliment puis dut le quitter pour aller en cours. Elle retourna auparavant à l'endroit où elle avait quitté Théo. Il n'était toujours pas là, l'avait-il abandonné ? En se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus que cinq minutes pour se rendre à l'autre bout du château, elle décida de ne pas l'attendre davantage et de se rendre en cours. Il aurait déjà dû revenir de toute manière. La jeune fille se mit à courir, ses forces étant revenues mais elle sentait la faim lui tenir le ventre. Plus que quatre heures à tenir !  
>En arrivant dans les cachots, elle se glissa par la porte que le professeur Rogue était en train de claquer et se précipita sur un bureau libre avant de se faire remarquer. Elle avait manqué de peu de déclencher la colère de son directeur de maison et elle avait d'autres envies que de se faire réprimander et de passer des heures de colle enfermée dans un cachot à récurer des chaudrons à la brosse à dent !<br>Sara sortit ses affaires et se mit à observer la classe. Théodore était assis devant à côté de Drago. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Quoique même si cela était le cas, ça n'expliquait en rien le fait qu'il soit tranquillement assis en cours avec son nouveau meilleur ami alors qu'elle lui avait demandé, sur le point de mourir, de lui rapporter son unique moyen de guérison. Décidant de mettre ça au clair à la sortie du cours, elle se concentra sur les instructions de Rogue et se mit à concocter sa potion.  
>A la sortie du cours, Théo fila avec Drago avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interpeler. Sara comprit donc que c'était terminé entre elle et Théo. Il avait décidé de mettre fin à leur amitié, comme ça, sans explication. Dépitée mais surtout en colère, elle traina les pieds toute la journée et ne parut pas au repas du soir. Elle s'enferma dans son dortoir très tôt dans la soirée, ferma ses rideaux à baldaquins et passa la soirée à pleurer, laissant son indignation, sa peine et son incompréhension s'évacuer peu à peu jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle finisse par s'endormir.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, vous ne vous attendiez certainement pas à ça n'est-ce pas? :)<strong>  
><strong>Vous avez des idées sur les raisons qui auraient poussé Théo à s'éloigner? J'ai déjà la suite de l'histoire en tête mais si vous avez des suggestions que je peux intégrer, ça serait avec plaisir, n'hésitez pas à émettre des hypothèses et à me dire ce que vous en pensez.<strong>

**En attendant vos éventuels réactions, je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut à tous :)  
>Voici le nouveau chapitre, et c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (vous êtes admiratif n'est-ce pas? ^^)<br>Je tenais vraiment à remercier ceux qui me suivent et qui me lisent. Et davantage encore à ceux qui ont commenté l'histoire et qui me prouvent qu'ils la lisent encore et qu'ils prennent part à la faire vivre.  
>Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews de ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit alors je tenais vraiment à le faire là:<strong>

**Cissy: Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir répondu au chapitre précédent. Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je suis contente que tu aimes le personnage de Sara. Je n'avais pas réfléchi quant au fait de trouver une petite amie à Théo mais si ça te fait plaisir, je veux bien l'intégrer à l'histoire. D'ailleurs si tu as une idée de la personne avec qui tu voudrais qu'il soit n'hésite pas, je verrai si ça peut cadrer avec l'intrigue :) J'espère que tu lis toujours, si c'est le cas, bonne lecture à toi!**

**Juls: Tu es l'unique reviewer du chapitre 14, félicitation! :) En tout cas, je suis super contente que tu es commenté! :) L'idée n'était pas mal, je m'en suis un peu servie dans le discours de Sara, mais ce n'était pas ça :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, davantage serait encore mieux :) Encore merci!**

**Et voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

><p>Sara aurait bien aimé prendre Théo à part pour lui demander des explications. Mais d'un autre côté elle lui en voulait beaucoup et pensait que ce n'était pas à elle de faire le premier pas. Son cœur balançait. De toute manière si elle ne se lançait pas, il y avait vraiment peu de chance que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Rectification : il n'y avait aucune chance ! Si Théo n'était pas toujours collé avec Drago, elle aurait peut-être réussi à se décider mais depuis son entrevue avec le blond, elle n'était jamais parvenue à les trouver éloignés. Et cela refreinait ses envies d'aller lui parler. Parce qu'elle devait bien admettre que, malgré la déception qu'avait entrainé son abandon, il lui manquait terriblement. Elle s'était sentie vraiment proche de lui, lui avait raconté des choses que seul lui connaissait et il était parti. Il avait quitté son quotidien, sans même la prévenir, en l'espace de moins d'une heure il était parti.<br>Cela faisait trois semaines désormais qu'il ne se parlait plus. Les vacances arrivaient. Les élèves allaient rentrer chez eux bientôt. Elle non, elle restait ici encore une fois. Mais elle regrettait. Ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle vienne mais elle avait refusé, malgré son envie de les voir. Parce que s'ils l'avaient vu, ils auraient compris. Compris que Poudlard était un échec, compris qu'elle ne parvenait pas à être heureuse, qu'elle souffrait. Compris qu'elle se laissait doucement tombé sur la voie de la dépression. Ils auraient vu ce que personne ne voyait au château. Ils étaient tous aveugles ! Tous, ou ils refusaient de voir. Ils ne savaient rien, rien de ce qu'elle endurait et elle préférait se taire plutôt que de causer la pitié des autres. Non, il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour que personne ne sache rien ! Mais elle ne pouvait résolument pas mentir à ses parents. Ils l'avaient vue grandir, ils auraient su qu'elle allait mal, bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Parce que son meilleur ami, elle venait de le perdre, sans raison. Et que pour combler ce manque d'explications, elle se persuadait que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'elle avait causé elle-même son propre malheur en détruisant son amitié. Elle était responsable, elle ne comprenait même plus comment il avait réussi à l'accepter au départ. Au final, il avait raison de la délaisser, elle ne méritait personne et d'autant moins lui qui était quelqu'un de bien. Non, ils avaient raison de la laisser seule, c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait !  
>Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir lui parler, elle avait fait exprès de se rendre malade pour qu'il l'accompagne à l'infirmerie. Si tout c'était passé comme elle l'espérait, elle aurait avalé la seconde pastille et aurait eu un moment pour lui parler avant de retourner en cours. Mais elle avait perdu cette pastille, et tout son plan était tombé à l'eau. Théo avait du subir sa nausée sans pouvoir l'aider. Il n'avait pas dû comprendre son refus de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Peut-être même avait-il cru qu'elle consommait des substances illicites ? Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en soit, étant donné qu'il était interdit d'introduire des produits crées par Fred et George à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Mais peut-être avait-il pensé que c'était de la drogue ? Peut-être qu'il avait cru découvrir un nouveau visage de la jeune fille. Un visage qu'elle lui avait caché depuis le début. Ou bien lui en voulait-il simplement parce qu'il avait compris qu'elle s'était rendu malade pour l'attirer et qu'il refusait ce genre d'entourloupe ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait tout gâché et à présent elle se retrouvait seule, ou presque. Parce qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry continuaient de lui parler. Enfin, les discussions avec Ron étaient assez réduites étant donné qu'il n'osait plus la regarder en face depuis leur entrevue. Mais elle s'attachait au garçon qui paraissait vraiment troublé par sa présence. Elle se sentait importante quand elle était avec lui. Mais elle se refusait à quoique ce soit de plus amical car elle ne pensait pas le mériter. Il était beaucoup trop bien pour elle !<p>

Alors qu'elle rentrait dans sa salle commune, Sara entendit Drago et Théo en pleine discussion. Le canapé sur lequel ils étaient assis lui tournait le dos et ainsi, aucun des deux n'avait détecté sa présence. La discussion semblait houleuse au ton qu'ils employaient pour s'adresser à l'autre. Sara ne parvint pas à entendre malgré les haussements de voix. Elle voulut se faire discrète et remonter à son dortoir mais la tentation fut trop forte. Elle s'approcha du canapé et tendit l'oreille !  
>« Théo tu sais très bien ce qu'on avait dit ! chuchotait Drago tout en montrant clairement son énervement au ton de sa voix !<br>-Si tu lui dis Drago, je t'assure que tu vas avoir affaire à moi ! Je ne rigole plus maintenant ! »  
>Sara n'attendit pas que Drago ait répliqué. La phrase sortit toute seule avant qu'elle n'ait pris conscience de l'avoir pensé.<br>« Et bien, on voit que tu ne veux plus dire grand-chose à tes amis ! C'est le nouveau jeu de s'engueuler avec tout le monde ?! » Sara regretta aussitôt d'avoir dit ça. Drago pestait sur le fait qu'elle ait écouté leur conversation et qu'elle s'immisce dans leur dispute. Les deux autres n'avaient que faire de ses dires et se regardaient fixement dans les yeux. Théo semblait gêné et surpris. Il en était de même pour Sara chez qui on pouvait aussi retrouver la tristesse. Elle se retourna d'ailleurs bien vite pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir et s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures avant d'exploser en sanglots. Elle venait de montrer à Théo toute la tristesse qu'il lui avait causée. Elle s'était montrée faible. Maintenant, il savait l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et il pouvait en jouer. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il en serait capable mais elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'il briserait leur amitié aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait fait. Et si lui n'en jouait pas, Drago avait été témoin de la scène et il pouvait tout aussi bien y tirer à son avantage. Sara s'endormit épuisée par les pleurs. Mais elle se réveilla à 1h00 du matin, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais encore plus fatiguée que la veille. Elle avait très mal dormi. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis quelque temps et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Mais elle savait que ses parents seraient informés si elle continuait sur cette piste. Il fallait qu'elle se force à se ressaisir. Et elle allait commencer maintenant ! Soudain tenaillée par la faim, elle décida de se rendre en cuisine pour aller chercher un casse croute. En descendant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle entendit du bruit. Ne voulant pas être remarqué en train de sortir dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, elle tenta de découvrir la provenance du bruit. Elle fit le tour de la salle mais ne repéra rien d'anormal. Se persuadant qu'elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer, elle reprit sa route. Elle allait chatouiller la poire quand elle entendit à nouveau un bruit. C'était des bruits de pas. Sara se jeta derrière une statue qui tomba. Le bruit de la chute se répercuta sur les murs.  
>« Sara, t'es là ? » demanda une voix qu'elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait vraiment peur d'être découverte en dehors de son dortoir. Au moins, c'était un élève qui l'avait trouvé, ça diminuait les risques de sanctions. Elle sortit de sa « cachette » qui n'en était plus une puisqu'elle était désormais étalée sur le sol.<br>« C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle tout en guettant le moindre bruit. Tu m'as fait super peur !  
>-C'est moi, Théo. Il me semblait avoir remarqué oui. Répliqua-t-il, taquin. »<br>Sara ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-il rigoler comme si rien ne s'était passé alors que ça allait bientôt faire un mois qu'il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Les larmes commencèrent à remonter mais elle les ravala vite avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. Ce qui aurait pu prendre du temps, étant donné le noir qu'il faisait. D'un réparo, suivi d'un wingardium leviosa, elle remit la statue en place avant d'essayer de croiser le regard de Théo. C'était peine perdue, elle arrivait à peine à distinguer les traits de son visage.  
>« Qui est-là ? demanda Rusard, autant excité d'avoir trouvé des élèves en faute qu'en colère d'avoir été dérangé durant la nuit. » Sa demande fut aussitôt accompagné d'un miaulement. Comment avaient-ils fait pour ne pas voir Miss Teigne ? Théo prit Sara par la main et l'entraina à sa suite. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent de fuir s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de problème.<br>Sara pensait que son cœur allait exploser. Elle avait déjà suffisamment eu peur devant la porte des cuisines, et courir n'aidait pas à réduire son rythme cardiaque. Elle avait mal au ventre à force de courir mais elle était toujours tenue par Théo et les bruits de pas ne faiblissaient pas. Sara sa rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas en direction des cachots. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose s'ils ne voulaient pas que Rusard découvre leur identité. Théo la traina brutalement hors de leur ligne, ce qui la fit tomber par terre. Il l'aida à se relever et la fit passer derrière une statue qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer. Derrière elle se trouvait une porte. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, entendant au loin Rusard tourner dans le couloir qu'il venait à peine de quitter.  
>« Et ben, il s'est entrainé à la course celui-là, je savais même pas qu'il savait courir, dit Théo en rigolant presque.<br>Sara ne répondit pas, décidant de lui faire la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. A présent, elle ne savait plus si c'était de sa faute ou la sienne, mais peut importait, c'était à lui de s'excuser !  
>-ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.<br>-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Ça fait trois semaines que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ! Tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi ?! Tu penses que je vais te sauter dans les bras et te dire merci ! » Sara devenait hystérique, toute la peine, le chagrin et la colère qu'elle avait accumulée durant ces dernières semaines jaillissaient hors d'elle. Elle pensait qu'il allait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il était désolé et lui donner des explications. Mais il se retourna et se rapprocha de la porte par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer.  
>« Tu ne sais pas…<br>-Evidemment que non je ne sais pas puisque tu ne m'as rien dit ! la rage prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. A tel point qu'elle ne comprenait même plus pourquoi, ni d'où elle lui sortait.  
>-Arrête de crier Sara, je peux pas t'expliquer si tu réagis comme ça.<br>-Et bien vas-y explique moi !  
>- Pose-moi les questions que tu veux savoir. Demanda-t-il las, comme si l'entretien le fatiguait d'avance.<br>-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu quand je t'ai demandé de l'aide ? J'aurai pu crever dans ce couloir et toi tu aurais été tranquillement assis en cours de potion !  
>-Tu n'es pas morte… laissa-t-il échapper.<br>-Parce que Ron est passé dans le couloir et qu'il m'a aidé !  
>-Et bien moi aussi je suis revenue quand j'ai trouvé la pastille mais tu n'y étais pas, je suis allé à l'infirmerie mais tu n'y étais pas non plus ! Evidemment si tu fricotais avec Ron ! Théo paraissait très énervé.<br>-Qu'est-ce que… Je ne fricotais pas avec Ron ! Il me rapportait simplement le médicament ! Et puis quand bien même qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire !  
>- Un médicament ?! Sara je sais très bien ce que c'était ton soit disant médicament ! Tu t'es volontairement rendue malade ! Je m'en fous fait ce que tu veux ! Mais je croyais que tu sortais avec Drago !<br>Sara manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase :  
>-Je ne suis JAMAIS sortie avec Malfoy, tu m'entends ! Arrête de t'inventer des excuses tu le sais très bien ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches Théo, mais tu ferais mieux de cesser de mentir immédiatement ! Tu es plus prêt de sortir avec lui que moi !<br>-Arrête de dire des conneries ! s'exclama Théo de plus en plus en colère.  
>-Tu passes ta vie avec lui, tu te fiches pas mal de moi, ça va faire deux moi que je ne peux pas te voir sans lui !<br>-Tu aurais simplement pu me le dire…  
>-Ne fais comme si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. J'ai essayé de te voir mais Drago était toujours dans tes pattes. J'ai tout essayé pour pouvoir te parler ! J'ai tout essayé. Tout, sauf ce qui atteignait la personne de Malfoy ! J'aurais pu le rendre malade lui ! C'est lui qui aurait vomi une heure dans le couloir ! Mais pour lui, tu serais allé la chercher sa pastille !<br>-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sara ! Je suis allé te la chercher ta pasti… Attends, tu es en train de dire que tu t'es rendue malade pour pouvoir me parler ?!  
>-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as cessé de me parler après ? demanda Sara, souhaitant le détourner de sa question. Plus elle y pensait plus son idée paraissait stupide. Et Théo n'allait pas du tout apprécier le fait qu'elle ait risquée sa vie juste pour discuter, même si, en étant plus attentive, il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans l'expérience. Il avait toutes les chances de culpabiliser.<br>-Je ne peux pas te le dire… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, insista Théo  
>-Je te le dis, si tu le dis !<br>-Je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander, je veux juste que tu le confirmes, parce que tu l'as laissé sous entendre.  
>Sara le regarda fixement sans parler.<br>-Bon très bien, se résigna Théo, si j'ai cessé de te parler, c'est pour que tu ne saches pas quelque chose.  
>Sara attendit qu'il développe mais il n'en fut rien.<br>-Théo, je suis ton amie, ou tout du moins je l'étais, et les amis doivent pouvoir se parler librement sans avoir de crainte d'être jugés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas que je sois au courant ?  
>- La plupart des membres de ma famille sont Mangemorts Sara. Et toi tu es une Sang de Bourbe…<br>-Je te remercie de le signaler de cette manière !  
>- Ce n'est pas un terme que j'aime employé ! C'est toi qui veux que je t'explique. Au début de l'année, Drago a dit à ses parents qu'une Sang de Bourbe était entrée à Serpentard, ça ne leur a pas plu du tout. Ils en ont parlé à leurs amis, et mes parents, je ne sais pas comment ils sont au courant, mais ils savent que je ne te hais pas, comme je devrais le faire d'après mon sang, mes origines. Drago voulait t'en parler, j'ai refusé que tu saches, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'avais probablement peur que tu prennes des risques pour me protéger…<br>-Es-tu en danger ? le coupa Sara.  
>-Pas tant que je suis ici, pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas la preuve que nous sommes amis. Quand j'ai vu que tu te rendais malade volontairement, j'ai cru que Drago t'avait dit la vérité et que tu réagissais à ta manière, même si je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi tu le faisais de cette manière. Pourtant, je suis resté collé à Drago tout le temps, je ne voyais pas comment il aurait fait pour te le dire. Je suis resté avec lui depuis que nous le savons, juste après que tu sois resté avec lui dans le couloir.<br>-Il ne m'avait rien dit…  
>-Je me suis trompé… Je me suis éloignée de toi pour que tu crois que je te haissais, pour que tu penses que notre amitié était fausse, que je la piétinais, comme je te piétinais toi. Je voulais que tu penses que j'étais un salaud. Juste un salaud que tu aurais appris à haïr avec le temps.<br>-Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? lui demanda gentiment Sara.  
>-Tu aurais préféré que je continue ?<br>-Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-elle en vitesse.  
>-Tu n'allais pas bien, tu pensais certainement que ça ne se voyait pas. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que personne ne l'a vu… Enfin si peut-être certaine personne, Dumbledore te regardait étrangement pendant les repas quelques fois. Je me demande s'il n'est pas au courant d'ailleurs… Enfin bref, je suis sûr qu'il a remarqué que tu allais mal. Et moi aussi je m'en suis aperçu. Tu ne mangeais plus, tu as perdu beaucoup de poids en si peu de temps. Je me suis dit que tu allais tomber gravement malade. Et je me suis dit aussi que tu serais sans doute moins en danger en restant mon ami qu'en te détruisant seule. Et puis moi aussi, je n'allais pas bien. Je pense que, mis à part Dumbledore encore une fois, et Drago, personne n'était au courant. Mais je me sentais mal de te faire ça… Et tu as insisté alors voilà… Théo n'osa pas relever la tête vers elle.<br>- Je comprends Théo, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir compris…  
>-Tu n'y es pour rien, personne ne pouvait le savoir… C'est comme ça c'est tout, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir Sara, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne voulais pas te perdre, j'ai pris la mauvaise décision.<br>-Peut importe celle que tu avais prise, l'important est celle pour laquelle tu opteras au final. »  
>Sara et Théo d'enlacèrent pendant de longues minutes, sans parler, profitant juste de leurs retrouvailles. Ils se remirent à discuter un peu.<br>« Au fait Sara, tu ne m'as dit toi…  
>-Je pensais qu'en me rendant malade, tu m'accompagnerais à l'infirmerie. Dans le couloir j'aurai pris la pastille et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Nous aurions pu discuter, j'avais be… envie de te parler. Mais j'ai perdu cette foutue pastille et ça a mal tourné…<br>- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si je ne t'avais pas laissé comme ça…  
>- Ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais mieux préparé… Et puis, j'aurais sans doute pu trouver quelque chose d'autre… C'est Malfoy qui va avoir du souci à se faire !<br>-Laisse Drago, il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.  
>-C'est lui qui a tout dit ! C'est évident qu'il a révélé qu'on était ami, il me déteste.<br>-Il te haïssait peut-être au début de l'année, et il a révélé à sa famille ton origine, mais ce n'est certainement pas lui qui a révélé ça à ma famille. Quand bien même il voudrait te faire souffrir, ce que, je pense, n'est absolument plus dans ses intentions, il ne le ferait pas de cette manière parce qu'il a grandi dans le même monde que moi et il sait très bien que c'est sur moi que ça retombe.  
>-Tu en es sûr ?<br>-Absolument certain ! affirma Théo. »  
>Et ils continuèrent à discuter un peu jusqu'à ce que le matin se lève. Ils remontèrent ensemble dans leur salle commune, se préparèrent chacun de leur côté et se rejoignirent dans les cachots pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Juste comme avant.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà :)<strong>  
><strong>Pas vraiment de Drago dans ce chapitre, mais il fallait mettre les choses au clair tout d'abord :)<strong>  
><strong>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Dites moi aussi, si vous avez des suggestions, des idées pour la suite :)<strong>

**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
